Exit Strategy
by VampireQueen21
Summary: LizCole XO with Charmed Cole has to go back into the Underworld and rejoin the Brotherhood to find out what they know about the upcoming evil plans. But he has someone watching his back, his exdemon lover Liz Parker.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Exit Strategy

**Author**: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

**Rating**: Mature

**Couple**: Liz/Cole, slight Phoebe/Cole

**Set During**: _Exit Strategy_ S3 and post-Harvest but pre-Wipeout

**Summary**: Cole has to go back into the Underworld and rejoin the Brotherhood to find out what they know about the upcoming evil plans. But he has someone watching his back, his ex-demon lover Liz Parker.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, absolutely nothing I swear. The characters all belong to people who aren't me. I'm also borrowing lines from the episode _Exit Strategy_. The lines don't belong to me.

**Warning**: I'm not nice to Phoebe, there will be slight bashing of her character, and really did you expect her to not get burned in someway.

**A.N**. Alex is still alive, Tess never killed him. More than likely Tess won't be evil in this fic, I'm sure she'll have her bitchy moments like all the characters but for the most part she will be fairly good.

**A.N. 2**: This is not a part of the _Hidden Demon Series_, this is completely separate. With that series it's set mostly in the Roswell world with a bit of Charmed thrown in. This fic will be mostly set in the Charmed world with a bit of Roswell thrown in, there's still plenty of Roswell but for the most part it will be set in Charmed.

**Posting Schedule**: I already have up to Chpt 10 done so for about the first 2-3 months the chapters will be pretty regular but after that it will start to slow down a little bit.

**Prologue**

_Halliwell Manor_

"They've sent me on an assignment." Cole whispers against Phoebe's lips, he's missed her so much, it's only been a week but its felt like months. He grips her close not willing to let her go just yet. "One that I…if I turn down…"

Phoebe clutches the lapels of his all black suit and stares lovingly at his kisses swollen lips, "What assignment? What kind of assignment?" Her gaze rises to his eyes, such conflicting emotions are seen in the depths of his dark green eyes. Pain. Love. Confusion. What kind of assignment is so bad that he has that expression?

"I can't tell you." He snorts out; she's not going to like that, Phoebe always has to know everything that's happening even if she doesn't truly want to know.

"W-Ah," She can't even start her sentence let alone finish it, why can't Cole tell her. He takes her hand and guides her to the foot of her bed and they sit side by side. Phoebe only has to wait a few seconds For Cole to tell her.

"They've, ah, asked me to steal an amulet, from a witch." There it's out in the open, he loves his little witch but she's not going to be happy about this development. He wasn't either but he doesn't see any other way to get Raynor off his back.

Wait a minute, did he just say… "A witch?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her." Cole tries to reassure her but his small laugh at the end of his statement doesn't help matters much.

"Well, that's good news Cole. You can't do this." Phoebe can hardly believe he's even considering seeing this assignment through. It will destroy him and he doesn't seem to care.

Cole shoves off Phoebe's bed. "Do you think I want to dammit? Phoebe I just have to buy some time so I can figure a way out, in the mean time I have to at least pretend to be evil." _Please understand my love_, he thinks to himself, it's killing him to see her face scrunched up in pain at what he has to do.

"No but don't you see…if you turn into Balthazor than you will be evil." She wants to believe Cole is strong enough to fight back his demon half but Phoebe isn't sure she has that much faith anymore. Cole is so disheveled and sweating profusely, he looks like he's close even now while he's speaking to her. He's hanging on by a thread.

"What makes you think I'll have too?" Doesn't she trust him anymore?

"Well because an amulet protects, it takes someone of great strength to overcome that." Does he have the strength to fight his demon, she knows he had it but does he still? "Why do you think they chose you?" As Balthazor he is powerful and more determined than any other demon she's ever met.

"To set me up perhaps." How could he have been so blind? "Raynor may be on to me." Cole moves back to the bed and stares across the room at nothing.

"Whose Raynor?" Phoebe questions.

"He's the head of the Brotherhood and my old mentor he has the power to read thoughts," he shrugs his shoulder, "if he's read mine…" Cole leaves the sentence unfinished Phoebe knows exactly what he's going to say if he completes that sentence.

Phoebe kneels down beside him and stares up into his gorgeous green eyes. "Prue and I will come with you," she strokes his face, "and watch your back—"

Cole cuts her off sliding her hand away from his face, he was afraid she would volunteer to come along. He couldn't let her do that; he already has someone else in mind that will watch his back. Someone he trusts probably more than Phoebe. "No, no, you can't, that could be exactly what Raynor expects you to do, he could be setting me up to get to you. I know someone who can help me though."

"Who? Can he be trusted?" Automatically assuming that this old friend of his is a 'he'.

"She, and yes she can be trusted, but dammit I don't want to do this to her. For the past four years she's been living a normal demon free life." He scrubs his hands over his face.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asks again, what was it about this woman that Cole trusted completely? And he did trust her completely, no way would he put his life in someone's hands unless he did.

Sighing and coughing uncomfortably he tells her. "She used to go by the name Elizeran, I'm sure you'll find her in the Book of Shadows your mother tangled with her on a couple occasions. Now that she's hiding from assassins and demonic bounty hunters she calls herself Liz Parker."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has only been seven hours since they left Copper Summit, Arizona and the group gathered at Michael's apartment has come no closer to reaching a decision. The curtains are drawn keeping away the rising sun, from outside she can hear people from the other apartments come to life. Max isn't speaking to her or Kyle, Maria is sending glares Michael's way for picking up Courtney's husk, Isabel is off in her own thoughts and Tess is avoiding Kyle. Conducting a meeting isn't exactly easy when many people aren't even acknowledging each other.

The decision they were discussing or trying to discuss is whether or not to go back to Copper Summit and destroy the left over Skins or just let them die off since their husks are dust. She, Elizabeth Parker, wanted to go after the remaining Skins, in all her years she's learned that you need to attack while your enemy is weak. Of course no one, Max namely, listens to her.

Max doesn't think she's right when she told them they would come to Roswell and get revenge for ruining the Harvest. Back in her hay-day if someone screwed with an important ritual they'd be lucky if she killed them quick. But not using her demon powers curbed that impulse to crush, kill, destroy. Yea, how about that, seemingly completely human Liz is a demon, a very powerful and heartless demon.

About four years ago she settled in Roswell, one year before that she left the Brotherhood of the Thorn, although the demon faction is called the Brotherhood they allow females to join their membership. They have for the past sixty years, because she left they sent bounty hunters after her, the only way to throw them off her trail was to stop using her powers. No shimmering from place to place, no more electric or fire balls, and certainly no getting captured.

One of the last times she used her powers was to plant the illusion of her growing up next to Maria and Alex. Even planted the image of herself in Max's first glimpse of school, little did she know he'd become obsessed with her and stalkerish. Unfortunately if she tried to fix that the bounty hunters would locate her and try to kill her. So she learned to live with it.

She never planned to grow to care about Maria and Alex, but she did, loved them even more than any family she's ever had. Jeff and Nancy aren't her real parents they are just reformed demons on the run, same as her, she pays them to pretend to be her loving parents. Liz is surprised really that no one seemed to take notice that they let her do whatever she wants. They 'let' her stay out for days never questioning her whereabouts.

When she was shot at the Crashdown the day she found out about Max's true origins she used just enough power to give fake memories. That small display of power to keep Max from finding out the truth about her sent four assassins after her. It took everything she had to not kill them with her powers but she didn't want even more coming for her.

Since then its been over a year since she's used her abilities; now she's leaning against Michael's wall listening to the back and forth bickering and her irritation is rising. Her powers are bubbling just below the surface begging her to revert to her true self but she's spent years cloaking her existence from other demons she wouldn't revert now.

Without saying a word to anyone she shrugs on her coat and sticks her hands in the pockets. Only Maria noticed Liz getting ready to leave. "Sweetie, where are you going?" Immediately conversation ceases and all eyes are on her.

"This meeting isn't getting us anywhere, all it's doing is annoying all of us so I'm going to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow hon ok?" Liz tells her, yesterday not being about to take another secret she spilled the beans to Maria about Future Max. The look the brunette gives her tells Maria all she needs to know; Liz needs to be alone for a little while.

Maria nods and squeezes her friend's hand in comfort. "If you need to talk just pick up the phone and I'm there in five minutes flat."

Liz smiles at her best friend even if it doesn't quite meet her eyes Maria sees the sincerity of it. "Thanks Ria." With one last squeeze of the hand she leaves the crowded apartment not saying a word or sparing anyone a single glance.

"What the Hell was all that about?" Michael sends Maria a confused gaze. That was a really weird exchange between the two friends.

Kyle glances at Maria, Liz must have told the blonde everything. "Did she…?" With the others in the room he doesn't finish the sentence. If he knew Liz as well as he hoped he does she wouldn't want anyone but a few chosen people to know what she did, and the Pod Squad wouldn't be on that short list. She doesn't want their gratitude or their thank you's.

"Yea," She stares at her linked fingers, "by the way, thank you."

"For what?" Kyle questions, what was there to thank him for?

"You really helped her and didn't ask questions I know you don't the know the full story but you helped her anyway. And anyone that does that for my friends is in my cool book." She tells him. It took a lot of trust and guts to agree to what Liz asked.

Isabel watches the interplay between Kyle and Maria, something has drastically changed and she wants to know what. "What is going on?" All she knows is Max and Liz suddenly aren't speaking, she may be really involved in the whole Vilandra thing but she isn't blind.

"None of your business is what it is, all you need to know is it's taken care of and needs no input on any of your parts." Kyle lets them know sharing a look with Maria and she nods agreeing with her. Granted the incident involves them but Future Max came to Liz, no one else it is up to Liz to tell who she wants.

Max stands from his spot of the arm of Michael's couch, "We can't keep secrets from each other, we'll be split apart if we do." He stares at Maria not able to look at Kyle after what he saw at Liz's home.

"I hate to ruin your perfect fantasy Max," Kyle is struck by how true those words are to what actually happened, "but we're already split apart. Every single one of us has secrets we're not willing or able to share with the class it's something you're going to have to deal with."

Tess noticing how personal this conversation is quickly moving towards she stands between Kyle and Max. "This is neither the time nor the place. As a group we need to decide what to do about the Skins, they are a threat but are they enough of a threat to go after?"

"Voting seems the easiest way to end this quickly." Isabel sighs wanting this to be over, if she weren't a key person in this gathering she'd leave like Liz had.

"Fine," Tess nods to her; "all those in favor of going after the Skins raise your hands." Both she and Michael raise their hands. The General knowing they need to attack while their enemies are weak. Tess remembers what happened on Antar when Max, Zan at the time, didn't go after Kivar aggressively and they all got killed.

Maria slowly raises her hand; "This is for Liz's vote, since she isn't here. It's her idea she'd want to go with it."

Michael agrees, "Fair enough. Ok, those in favor of staying here." Max, Maria, Kyle, and Isabel raise their hands. Great out voted by one, he wonders if the only reason Maria is voting against him is because of what happened with Courtney but that didn't make sense since it was also a vote against Liz's idea.

Neither Maria or Kyle thought going after the Skins is a particularly bad plan but they didn't think it was a good plan either. Why invite trouble when they get plenty of it just staying put? It isn't even a certainty that the Skins and Nicholas would attack them.

"So it's settled, we stay here." Max carefully avoids Kyle as he walks passed, last thing he wants is a flash of him and Liz making love. That would completely shatter his fragile sanity.

"Do nothing as usual, why am I not surprised?" Michael digs as Isabel and Max leave his apartment. Once everyone is gone Michael begins to prepare for the possibility of the Skins coming for revenge. He doesn't care what Max says he's going to be ready.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Halliwell Manor_

The second Cole shimmered from her room Phoebe ran downstairs; she has to help Cole. "Prue? Prue?" She frantically calls for her sister.

Hearing Phoebe's cries for her Prue runs quickly from the kitchen ready and willing to do anything. "Hey what's wrong?" Briefly Prue takes in Phoebe's attire, she's still not dressed and it's almost ten in the morning.

"Cole's in trouble, I need your help." Phoebe knows that no matter Prue's feelings for Cole she'd help if she asked and she's asking now.

"Uh, okay, anything."

"We need to scry for a witch, fast." Cole isn't as strong as he thinks he is right now. Being back in the Underworld is tempting him, and with another demon by his side he might have to kill the witch to make his bosses believe he's truly back. Phoebe doesn't care that Cole told her this Liz could be trusted, she's a demon and that's all that matters to her.

Prue nods. "Alright." Grabbing her sister's hand they run up the stairs to the attic.

"Ok, you scry and I'm going to check the Book of Shadows for a demon." Phoebe tells her.

"A demon, what demon? Don't we know what demon is going after this witch?" From how frantic Phoebe was acting it gave Prue the impression that Cole was the demon they need to stop.

"We do but Cole mentioned another demon, someone that he wants to watch his back. I'm not completely sure this demon is on the up and up, she might betray him. So I'm looking for a vanquish spell." She rushes to the Book.

Prue stops setting up the map, "She? Are you sure this is purely witch motivated or are you jealous of this 'she'?" The eldest sister is fully aware of how possessive and irrational Phoebe can be when she's jealous, the fact that this woman is a demon like Cole probably makes it worse.

Furiously Phoebe shakes her head negatively, telling Prue everything, she was jealous but isn't willing to tell her sister about it. "No, this has nothing to do with that. Cole said that this demon went up against Mom a couple times. I just want to be prepared."

"What else did Cole say about the demon?" Prue glances back down at the map raising the crystal above it and concentrates while listening to Phoebe.

Sighing Phoebe flips through the Book; "He said she is living a normal life now and has been for about four years." She licks her lips. "But she could switch sides, I wanna be ready for that."

"Sounds like a good plan." Prue doesn't look up; she was only half-listening to her youngest sister, the desire to find the other witch forefront in her mind.

As Prue searches for the witch in danger she continues her own search for Elizeran. It only takes a few minutes before she flips to the page; the demon drawing next to the description is a solid black womanly figure with long flowing jet-black hair. The only forms of color on her are her striking electric blue eyes and various symbols in red and blue on different areas of her body.

"Found her Prue." Even as a demon Phoebe can see she's beautiful, she can only imagine how she looks in her human form.

"What does it say about her?" She lifts her eyes from the map still having no luck finding the witch. Cradling the crystal in her hand she walks over to Phoebe and stands next to her as she reads the information on Cole's demon friend.

"Elizeran, she is a Shadow demon, according to this Shadow demons should have solid white eyes but because her father was a human she got some human characteristics. Umm," She skims the writing, "the red symbols on her arms signify the covens she has wiped out, and the blue symbols on her stomach are the Whitelighters she's destroyed."

"Oh she seems friendly." Prue is happy Phoebe decided to look up Cole's friend. There is still a half of a page left of information on this demon. "What else?"

"Ok, Elizeran is an upper level demon so there is no known vanquish for her. Which means we'll need a piece of her flesh for a vanquishing potion." A small gasp escapes Phoebe's mouth as she reads over the next few lines. She backs away from the book like it burns, her heart hurts, how could Cole not tell her…she leaves the book open and sits in a chair to take in deep breaths.

Prue finishes reading the last lines out loud. "Elizeran is only sixty years old and has trained with Belthazor for forty years becoming one of his second best students. It wasn't until twenty years into their friendship that they became…lovers and grew to be a formidable team until her disappearance in 96'. Her known powers include altering memories, fireballs, control of the shadows, and shifting from time to time and place to place using the shadows."

"Do you have any idea how much that hurts that he trusts this demon over me? Not only that but they were lovers for twenty years. How does he think this is ok?" Phoebe covers her mouth to stop the scream bubbling to the surface.

"That's probably why he didn't tell you, because he knew his past with her would upset you. But that's all it is sweetie, past. Nothing more, nothing less. You're the one in his heart now, he loves you. Now come on, we have an innocent to save. Get dressed and I'll continue to scry for her." Prue rubs Phoebe's back guiding her down the stairs and to her room.

She really hopes that what she said to Phoebe is true. Twenty years is a lot of feelings to put behind a person, and if Cole trusts Elizeran before Phoebe he might not be completely over those feelings. If that's the case she can only be there too catch Phoebe when she falls.

Within minutes Phoebe is dressed and ready to save the witch Cole was sent after, all they have to do is find her and they're running out of time. She can only pray he doesn't hurt the poor girl, she believes in him…doesn't she?

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The walk home is exactly what Liz needed, the fresh air blows passed her lifting her hair to dance in time with the rhythm of her steps. She is lucky to have friends like Maria, Kyle, and Alex, she never thought she'd have friends that would do anything for her. They didn't ask questions about what happened just asked what they could do.

Being a part of the demon world 'nobody can be trusted' was a lesson learned quickly. It is the first and most important rule to be a successful killing machine in demon societies. Seeing the Crashdown directly ahead of her she jogs the last few feet to the back door, Liz is about to ascend the stairs up to the apartment but Jeff stops her.

"Lizzie, there's someone upstairs waiting for you." Jeff never calls her Lizzie unless they're around people who know nothing about them. Basically everyone they come in contact with.

"Someone?" Liz sends a look to Jeff, has a bounty hunter found her? How? She hasn't used her powers not even when it was apparent she should at Copper Summit. "Is it a college scout I've been waiting for?" Jeff knows exactly what she's asking.

"No, no, nothing like that. Although since this guy is here it's likely they're not far behind." Jeff shoots a quick worried gaze up to the apartment.

Liz nods. "Where's Mom at?" The waiter that has been searching for a new ordering pad in his locker finds it and leaves the back room.

"At a Convention." Their signal to let her know one or both of them are in hiding. Whoever is up there pacing the Parker apartment is scary enough for Nancy to go into hiding till the problem is resolved. Liz hates that she brought this too them but it's a risk they knew about when they told her it was alright to stay with them.

Again Liz nods as she pulls out her knife, the gun she carries around her waist and at her back would make too much noise. Last thing she needs is humans rushing up here after hearing a gun shot, this would require an up close killing. Twirling the weapon with expertise she cradles it snugly to her side.

With stealth and caution that served her well in the forty years she's been a member of the Brotherhood she climbs the stairs. The demon is pacing in her room; she picks up the confident steps with heightened hearing. Liz blends easily into the shadows; it's as if she never left the safety of the darkness, they wrap her in a protective blanket, concealing her till she's ready to pounce.

Early on when she was first hiding out she learned various types of self-defense, martial arts, boxing, anything that involved face-to-face combat. She practiced how to throw knives so they hit the target, went to the firing ranges, practiced anything and everything that she could use to protect herself and kill the tenacious bounty hunters.

Liz slips into the apartment not making a sound, within seconds she's by her open bedroom door, peeking through the crack she doesn't see anyone. Before she can react a familiar arm snakes around her waist, but that doesn't register all she knows is someone has her in their grasp.

Instinct flares and she flips the assailant up and over her tiny shoulder, in the same motion she knees her attacker in the nose. With ease she snaps the wrist breaking it, a satisfying crunch fills the hall, Liz spins her knife in her hand and swings a leg over the demon till she's seated below its stomach. It isn't until her knife is poised at its throat that she speaks. "You have five seconds to tell me who you are and who else is after me before I give you a permanent smiley face." She growls.

"It's Cole, Liz. Jesus it's Cole." He moans out in pain. He didn't remember her packing that much power, when she was younger and he was assigned to train her she relied solely on her powers. Seems she made up for that rookie mistake in her years of hiding out.

"Cole?" Quickly she reaches over to the hall lamp and turns it on not caring that her distraction could have been the perfect moment for the demon under her to attack her. Sure enough bleeding and broken Cole is underneath her grasping his nose and cradling his broken wrist to his all black suit. "Oh Cole, I'm so sorry." She gently moves his hand from his nose and tenderly probes the bleeding nostrils.

"If I wasn't in so much pain I'd really enjoy this position." He leers and glares at her in the same expression; she never understood how he did that. At Cole's statement she notices her position, she's seated firmly over his groin and her shirt gapes open giving Cole a very good view of her goodies. He acts like he's never seen em' before, Christ he's spent hour's worshiping her breasts when they were lovers.

Liz shakes her head, "You're in pain but you're still a major horn dog. Why am I not surprised?" She stands up and moves behind him helping him up onto his shaky feet. "Why the hell didn't you just tell Jeff who you are?"

"I did." Liz guides him to the couch and sits him down on it; she leaves him to go to the kitchen to get ice for his various injuries. They would heal but it would take a couple hours.

Sighing she strolls out carrying two ice bags. "Uh-huh, they why did he think you were here to kill me?" Cole would never kill her, hell he won't even hurt her. She hands one ice bag to Cole and she keeps the other one holding it to his black and blue wrist while he places the other to his nose that's already stopped bleeding.

"I may have mentioned the Brotherhood." He admits.

"And so the truth is revealed. Jeff knows the Brotherhood is after me and knows you were one of their top assassins." Without realizing it she threads her fingers through his slightly sweaty but still silky hair, a normal action for her, one that Cole has never minded.

Cole presses his head closer to her hand, the intimate contact soothes him, it has been so long since they've touched each other. Phoebe enters his mind, he knows he should feel guilty enjoying his ex-lovers touch but he can't bring himself too. They had been lovers for over twenty years but they had been friends for over forty years, they only broke up because she went into hiding, and Liz is the only woman he's ever loved.

"So not that I mind but what are you doing here? The way you're dressed it's obvious you're not here to shoot the breeze." Cole's outfitted in his all black suit, the Brotherhood's standard issue clothing for the men. The women get four, one suit with pants and then the other three suits are with skirts all different lengths. Long, short, and 'give people a show' short.

Cole takes the ice bag off his nose and puts it on the table. "You're right. I did come here for a reason. But I wish I didn't have to ask because you have a normal life now. You are the only one I trust to do this for me." He admits.

"Well out with it, I'll help you with anything." Liz lifts up Cole's wrist, the bruises are beginning to fade, his wrist should be completely healed within the hour.

Swallowing hard he works up the courage to tell her. "Ok, I need you to come out of hiding. Rejoin the Brotherhood and watch my back."

"Except that."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You said anything Liz." Cole argues, he knows she's scared but he needs her.

"And I said 'except that'." She glances at his face, "Stop thinking that, I am not scared of the Brotherhood of the Thorn."

"Then why are you biting your lip? We've been together too long to lie to each other." He lifts her chin up so she's staring directly at him. "I won't let them hurt you. You believe in me don't you?"

Liz nods, "Of course I do," she assures him. "But I don't want to go back to killing witches and Whitelighters. You know full well there will be tests to make sure I'm truly back in the fold." Liz sighs, could she kill a witch if Raynor told her so. It's no secret that she didn't like witches, Penny Halliwell vanquished her mother.

Cole turns toward her taking her hand in his uninjured one. "I have a plan, don't worry I have some friends working with me." At her questioning gaze he continues, "They're witches and they can be trusted."

Liz straightens since when does Belthazor trust witches? "How do you know that? And since when are you friendly towards the other side?"

Cole knows she's not going to like this next piece of information, Liz has enough issues with witches in general but why he's involved and who he's involved with is a completely different ballgame. "I know because I'm dating one, her name is Phoebe." A pained expression crosses Liz's face, if he ever doubted her feelings for him, he doesn't now. She still loves him.

"Dating one. You're dating one?" Liz shoots up from the couch and paces back and forth for a few moments. "God Cole that would be like me shacking up with a Whitelighter." Cole growls at that. "We don't date them we kill them." Sixty years of instinct flares up as if it never went away; wait—no she doesn't kill anyone from the other side anymore. She left that behind with her old life.

"Don't you think I know that? It started out that way but soon I…" He cuts himself off. Unfortunately Liz understood exactly what he was going to say, that's definitely a disadvantage for him in this situation.

Swallowing hard passed the lump in her throat she speaks. "You fell in love with her." She whispers. For a moment Cole doesn't say anything so Liz unable to help herself asks, "It is a _her_ right? You're not batting for the other team are you? Cuz you know that'd kinda make me feel better…or worse depending on how I look at it."

"Yes, it's a 'her'." He stands from the couch and gets right in front of Liz. "It doesn't mean I don't love you too. I love you so much." He rests his head against hers.

"But it's not the same anymore is it?" She questions. Instead of letting him answer she moves away from Cole before she begs him to love her the way he did five years ago. He'd only look at her with pity and sorrow; she wouldn't be able to take that from him.

Thankfully he changes the topic quickly. "Please do this for me, if you don't they might kill me when I'm not on guard…" A horrified expression graces Liz's face now. He knew it is a dirty play to pull on her but he doesn't have a choice, he needs Liz to back him up.

"Let me get changed," she turns quickly, hurries toward her room before she can come to her senses and tell Cole where to shove it. As much as she's hurting at the knowledge Cole loves a witch she can't let him die. If Cole is killed she'd be as good as dead, he may not love her with the same intensity anymore, but her feelings for him haven't changed. Cole is still the first thing she thinks about in the morning and the last thing she desires before falling asleep. Oh she tried to move on with Max but it wasn't the same.

Liz opens her closet and drags out her trunk. Then she reaches into the very back of her closet, pushes a button and all her "Liz Parker" clothes are shot through a secret panel on the left side. On the right another panel opens and her "Elizeran" clothes quickly fill the vacant space. Her Brotherhood attire is in easy reach in the middle, both sides are filled with clothes "Liz Parker" wouldn't be caught dead in. Leather, lace, silk, fur, and velvet, all crafted into sexy, tantalizing outfits.

Liz grabs the suit with the shortest skirt; she can still give Cole a heart attack. With care she lays the all black outfit out on her messed up bed. Then she opens her trunk lifts out the fake bottom and takes a look at her jewelry collection. So many pieces to choose from, after much internal debate she chooses the blood ruby jeweled choker with a thin black silk strap, a matching ring and earrings.

Completely decided on her wardrobe she quickly undresses and re-dresses in the Brotherhood of the Thorn power suit. As she puts on the jewelry she realizes there isn't a piece in there that Cole hadn't bought. He was always buying her priceless bobbles. Liz wonders what he buys Phoebe? Cole, when he's truly enraptured with someone, will shower the woman with gifts practically everyday. Phoebe must have a boatload of jewelry by now.

Liz tiptoes to the bathroom and glances at her reflection in her full-length mirror. Her hair and make-up need a major touch-up, she takes a deep breath and concentrates, within seconds her hair is done in soft curls and her make-up is dark and smoky. Knowing a bounty hunter is on its way she hurries back to her room and slips on four-inch strappy sandal heels.

The bounty hunter shimmers in just as she finishes buckling her sexy shoes. "Prepare to die Elizeran." The short deathly pale demon snarls passed his sharp teeth.

With ease Elizeran rises from her bed, in that moment Liz Parker and Elizeran fully merged again the first time in five years. "Hello Bob, you're obviously not in the loop, you see I'm back and you know what that means." Her eyes shift from the deep brown of Liz to the electric blue of Elizeran and Bob doesn't stand a chance.

Lightning fast Elizeran lifts an arm, a fireball shoots from her palm and instantly Bob is engulfed in flames. His cries of pain are clearly heard from the living room. Worried for Liz's safety Cole rushes to her room and is greeted by a smoking pile of ash.

"Who was that?" Cole questions. Whoever it was they wouldn't be causing problems.

"Bob, he was my college roommate." Liz turns fully toward Cole, "So how do I look?" By the way his eyes bug out she knows she made the right choice.

He drinks Liz in, it has been years since he's seen her in her Brotherhood suits and they still have the same effect on him. First he can't stop gazing at her heaving breasts, her corset top pushing them up for his viewing pleasure. The jacket she's wearing over it does nothing to hide those suckers. Next her skirt, damn, she had to wear the one that if she bends shows everything, her legs are tan and sculpted he remembers how those legs feel wrapped around him.

Cole remembers many nights when they fucked while she wore that skirt. And it was fucking when she wore that skirt. "Looks good." He struggles to speak pass the lump in his throat. All he wants to do is say screw the assignment and christen every last inch of this apartment.

Liz fights the grin threatening to break out. If she can't have Cole the least she can do is make his girlfriend feel inadequate around her. This Phoebe better be one ugly broad; Liz doesn't know how well she'll handle it if she's beautiful. And hell she better be insecure to boot. That'd be even better. "Thank you Cole."

She strolls over to closet and again pushes the button. In seconds her "Liz Parker" clothes are back in their normal spot, "What's that?" Cole sees the trap doors and the clothes change.

"Oh, I had it installed when I moved in." As she talks to Cole she puts the fake bottom back in the trunk and shoves it into her closet, closing the doors behind it.

"You kept all the jewelry I gave you." Not really shocked but touched she didn't throw them out or pawn them.

"Of course I did." She doesn't understand why he would think she'd toss the jewelry away like they meant nothing to her. They were given to her with love and she'd wear them with love. "So we ready to go?"

Nodding Cole, not thinking about it, grabs her hand and wraps his arm around her waist. He shimmers them both to the shop where he would find the witch he was assigned to who has the amulet he needs. Time to start the show.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It only takes seconds for Cole to shimmer them to the quaint little shop. Standing in the middle of the store stocking items on shelves is the witch they are looking for. A rush of anticipation flows through Liz's body. Just like the old days. She feels alive being back in the game.

Scared the witch searches around the shop checking for any open doors, when she doesn't see one she then begins switching her gaze between the beautiful brunette and handsome yet frightening man. The two must be lovers; his entire right side is pressed against the woman's left side. "Who are you? How did you two get in here?" Her voice shakes.

Cole leaves Liz's side and strolls slowly closer to the scared girl. "Just do exactly as we say and you won't be hurt. Take off the amulet and put it down." He hopes the witch will listen to him. If she does what he says he'll keep his promise.

The witch clutches the amulet tightly in her hand. No way would she give up the amulet. It was given to her and no one will take it away from her. "I've been sworn to protect it." Liza protests.

Liz watches Cole, his demon so close to the surface, he won't be able to fight it for very much longer. When she was in hiding she didn't use her powers but she never fought who she is and always will be; she accepted her human and demon side. Cole however is trying to separate his two halves. If he continues to think of himself as two separate entities he's going to destroy himself. Hell, how could Cole forget everything he taught her?

Cole drilled into her the importance of accepting both sides of herself. They're assets, he would tell her. Liz's gaze leaves Cole and the witch to look outside and make sure no one is walking passed. Why would Cole…how could Cole be with someone that doesn't accept all of him? She doesn't believe for a second that this Phoebe had nothing to do with his sudden division of human and demon.

"And I've been ordered to steal it." Liza backs away from the advancing man. She glances toward the woman behind him. Even wracked with fear she can see the woman is beautiful but deadly, the way she looked at her when she first set eyes on her was predatory, violent, almost evil. Liza sees her stance and crossed arms; there'd be no help from her. She snaps her gaze back over to the man coming closer. "Don't fight me. I beg you."

Feeling a need to step in Liz does, she clears her throat. "I'd listen to him if I were you honey." Living under the radar had changed some of her habits…mostly killing any paragon of good. Now it is kind of down on her list of priorities.

She strolls slowly toward Cole and the witch her heels click softly against the wood floor. Cole leans forward; reaching for the amulet after the witch shakes her head. As his hand gets closer a blue light shoots from it and he's thrown into a bunch of boxes.

"Cole!" She shouts in concern. Suddenly the need to kill this paragon of good is back. Growling she turns an angry gaze to the cowering witch. "You…" A fireball forms in her palm and she's seconds away from throwing it at her. Cole stops Liz with a simply 'no'.

Sweat forms on his forehead as he rises from the crushed pile of boxes. Cole straightens his jacket. "Maybe I can't." With ease he shifts into his demon half Belthazor. "But I can." He snarls passed his sharp teeth.

Again he walks over to Liza; the bright blue light that had only just thrown him back created a huge shield around her. Now as Belthazor he can pass the force field, it takes everything he has to keep his hand going through the shield. He grabs the amulet and the shield disappears like it was never there. Instinct kicks in and Belthazor grabs her by the neck, in seconds he realizes what he's doing and lets her go.

"Tell no one about the amulet. Not even your Whitelighter." Amulet in hand he shimmers out with Liz back in his embrace. Being back in his demon form he fights the urge to reclaim Liz as his own. Belthazor roars in his demanding he take what is his, Elizeran.

Belthazor breathes deeply inhaling El's scent, an aroma he so very missed. He shimmers them to the Underworld where Tarkin is waiting for him; Elizeran is not someone he expected to be joining Belthazor. "Traitor!" He yells but Cole, now in human form again, steps between them.

"She's back in the fold Tarkin." He reveals.

"Back? She abandoned us Belthazor, turned her back on the Source, her brothers and sisters, and everything she was ever taught." Tarkin argues. Raynor wouldn't like this turn of events; it put a definite crimp in his plans.

Liz stalks right up to the annoying demon who always tried to take her place as Belthazor's right-hand man…or woman in her case. "Yes, I'm back Tarkin, I needed a break. The Source wouldn't grant me one, neither would Raynor. But I'm back little brother, do you want to make something of it?" She smirks evilly her electric blue eyes flashing, she wants a fight.

Tarkin being smarter than she ever gave him credit for backed down with a slight nod. "Good to have you back sister." He grudgingly greets her.

"Pleasure as always Tarkin." Right, Tarkin wanted her here as much as she wanted to be here. Elizeran turns and stands close to Belthazor. Where the Hell is Raynor? That old bastard better get his wrinkly ass here before she hunts him out. He's wasting valuable time, her valuable time.

_Wicca Shop_

Raynor appears in a similar way as Cole did. He rakes his gaze over the small shop; a fight broke out here. At least he knows Belthazor was here. Raynor's gaze falls to the scared witch hiding in the corner. Sneering he approaches her catching her attention.

"Who are you?" Now what else could happen today that would solidify this as the worse day of her life? "If you've come for the amulet they've already come and taken it." She tells the scary man, he easily rivals the other two in frightening her.

"And you're still here. Wait—did you say they? Who they?" Raynor holds off killing the girl, at least until he gets his answer.

"A man and a woman." She swallows hard building some confidence her voice becomes stronger. "Both in solid black suits."

"What did the woman look like?" It could be who he thought it was…could it? She would come out of hiding if Belthazor was in danger or saw himself to be in danger.

"Umm, long brown hair, really bright blue eyes…" she never gets to describe the rest of her because the man in front of her blows up in anger. Smashing any and everything he can reach screaming the words 'Damn Elizeran, Shadow bitch.' 'Fucking bastard Belthazor'.

Raynor fumes, this is not good, Elizeran will protect her fellow traitor. Even if she truly were back to rejoin the Brotherhood the demon still would refuse to hurt her former mentor and lover. This complicates matters; slowly calming he mentally shakes his head. It's not a problem he'll just have to up the stakes. Straightening his robe he turns back to the witch.

"Well, since you're still alive it is living proof that Belthazor has indeed gone soft." He informs the woman.

"Belthazor?" Confused as to whom that is, the name sounds familiar but nothing firm comes to mind.

Raynor raises a single eyebrow. "The demon that will be blamed for your death." He throws an energy bolt at her, Liza's screams of pain and horror are music to his ears. In a puff of smoke she disappears leaving behind only a scorch mark. A laughing smirk graces his face as he shimmers from the shop.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Sorry this is really a short chapter.

**Chapter 6**

_Halliwell Manor_

Up in the attic the crystal suddenly pulls toward Main and Evergreen. A Wicca shop is on that street that has to be where Cole was sent. "Phoebe!" Prue yells as she grabs the map and crystal hurrying down the attic stairs. She almost crashes into her sister jogging around the corner.

"Find her?"

"Yes, let's go." They run from the house only stopping for a second to grab their coats. As quickly as Prue can she drives to the Wicca shop, she's been there enough times she knows the way by heart.

The sisters arrive at the shop; Phoebe grabs Prue's hand. With a squint of her eyes the door flies open with a bang and they enter the building. Immediately the scent of smoke almost dissipated enters their nostrils. "Anything?"

Prue shakes her head, "No." She glances around the room noting the trampled boxes and broken knick-knacks.

"Do you think maybe we scryed for the wrong witch?" Worried they wouldn't make it in time to save their sister witch. She knows Cole wouldn't kill the witch but Belthazor that's an entirely different story. Phoebe didn't trust his demon.

"I don't think so." Again she searches the room, this time she sees scorch marks, blackened curtains and darkened walls. Prue bends down and touches the scorched wall, unsure of what to think exactly.

Phoebe voice shakes, "Scorch marks. Oh my God, do you think she's dead?" Of course what else could she be if all that's left of her is a black piece of wall?

"Unfortunately I don't know what else to think." She sighs upset that she didn't make it in time to save the witch. Why did the location come too late? Was she concentrating hard enough…or was she too involved with Phoebe's problem? Mentally Prue shakes her head. No, don't think about the negative. Think positively and look at the present.

"That doesn't make any sense. Cole said she wouldn't get hurt." Phoebe argues.

Phoebe is going to jump to conclusions with what she has to say next. Every time something points to Cole even a little bit she's right there asking either her or Piper to explain their comment further. When would she, Phoebe, learn to trust Cole? "Yea, well, somebody sure fired an energy ball in here."

Now she never said it was Cole, just because it looks like his work didn't mean it is. Someone, maybe this Raynor guy Phoebe told her about is setting him up—"Somebody like Cole, you mean?" How can Prue think Cole did this? He wouldn't kill the girl, but did Belthazor?

Sighing loudly Prue rises from her crouched position on the floor. "I'm not saying it was Cole ok? All that I'm telling you is what I see, what we both see. For what it's worth I don't think it was Cole." Dammit, she didn't even mention Cole's name; there are hundreds of demons that throw energy balls.

"Thank you." Phoebe feels guilty that she immediately thought Cole was responsible. It revealed a lot to her about how much she truly didn't believe or trust in Cole. Once he's human she can fully trust him, she knows it.

Prue drapes her arm around Phoebe's shoulders giving her as much comfort as she can. "All right, but if he didn't do it who did?"

"Cole mentioned he was going to get his "friend" to help him out. Maybe she killed her, after all the Book of Shadows did say that she throws fireballs." Phoebe tells her oldest sister. Although she knows from experience that it's doubtful this Elizeran did it.

Prue shook her head negatively. "Come on Phoebe you know better." She's only blaming Elizeran because of Cole's closeness to her. "Fireballs leave different marks than an energy balls. The scorch marks left behind would be much higher because of the flames."

Reluctantly the youngest Halliwell nods, she knows her sister's right. But it doesn't stop her from hoping Elizeran turned back to the dark side so Cole could see she wasn't to be trusted. "Well, Cole said that he thought he was being set up by his mentor. So maybe he is, maybe they're trying to frame him?" That seemed more likely even though she doesn't want to admit it.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but if it's true, that means his cover's blown and we gotta get him outta there." Panic rises inside of Phoebe.

"Don't you mean them? If his cover is blown so is Elizeran's" Prue points out.

"Or not, she could be playing Cole because Raynor told her too."

"Maybe, but right now we need to assume she's hasn't betrayed Cole, while still keeping an eye on her in case." At least that way they'd watch but still keep Cole on their side. After reading the Book of Shadows she has no idea how Cole would react to them full on accusing Elizeran of betraying him.

The sisters take another look around and turn to leave the shop. From behind them they see a light blue glow. They turn to face the light, blue orbs, a Whitelighter, it takes only seconds for them to form into Leo, their Whitelighter.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Leo." Prue stares at their Whitelighter in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe puts a hand on her hip waiting for his answer, if Leo was here then something had to have happened. Whether that be to Cole, the witch, or Piper she didn't know.

"Looking for you. The Elders called me because a powerful amulet has been stolen." He explains.

Prue nods, closing her eyes to hide the pain of losing an innocent. "Yea, we know."

Leo narrows his eyes not sure how they knew before he did unless Phoebe had a premonition. "You do?" His stomach grumbles a bit, orbing always burns calories, he has to eat something soon. It's odd how hungry he can get when he's dead.

"Yes, and the witch that had it has been killed."

Sighing Leo casts quick glances around the mangled shop. "It's supposed to protect her, that's why they gave it to her. Only the most evil of demons could have had the power to take it away." It had to be someone so evil nothing could bring them to the side of good. The only demons he knows that can get the amulet are either dead or changed. Cole has changed because of Phoebe's love, Tafus was dead and Elizeran is missing, presumed to be vanquished.

"And why would a demon want that amulet so bad?" Powerful and evil demon; sounded like it fit this Elizeran creature to a tee. Now all she had to do was make Cole see she's not what she seems.

Why is he always the one explaining what things are to the sisters? Most of the time he doesn't mind but at a time like this when time is of the essence it gets on his nerves. "Because it's one half of an ancient charm. Whoever connects the two amulets together, more than doubles, it protects your power. With it they become invincible."

Now it makes sense. "Oh, that certainly explains why the Brotherhood wanted Cole to get it."

"Cole?"

Quickly Phoebe shoos away his concern. "Forget it. Besides I already think it's Elizeran that killed the witch or maybe she was able to convince Cole to do it."

Leo's eyes widen in terror and worry. "Elizeran?" The sisters nod, "This is not good, with those two together…" No, he can't even imagine what they would do now they're back as a unit. Even up in the Heavens the Elders heard about the epic love between two demons.

"Don't worry Leo according to Cole, Elizeran has changed," Prue stares at Phoebe with disapproval in her gaze. "She's been in hiding but has come out because Cole needs her to watch his back." She explains. "Now who has the other half of the amulet?"

"Another witch. The amulets were divided between two local covens for safe keeping, but the bearers have always been kept secret, guarded even from them." His voice low still not fully processing what he just learned. He won't say anything in front of Phoebe but he knows his youngest Halliwell charge doesn't stand a chance with Cole if Elizeran's back in the picture.

"Well, obviously that's why the Brotherhood wants them both." She barely takes notice of Leo's expression, right now she doesn't care what's on his mind. Her main concern is for Cole.

"Only to destroy them so good can never use them. The amulet won't protect anyone evil."

"Alright, we need to find the other witch before they do." Prue claps her hands together once signaling it's time to get the ball rolling.

Phoebe nods, "Ok, well, you go with Piper so I can work on Cole's potion." She'd turn him human if it were the last thing she does. No way would Elizeran want Cole if he were human, he'd be seen as being too weak for her.

"Yea, speaking of, where's Piper?" Shouldn't they have their sister there if they're going to search for the other half of the amulet and stopping the bad guys from killing another witch?

An 'uh-oh' expression appears on his face. "Uh, she's at the Manor recovering from a little problem we had at the passport office." Little only in the really big sense. They were damn lucky no one saw what made that clock explode.

"What problem?" What could have possibly happened that would make Piper have to recover at home for? If she was hurt she doubted Leo would leave her side even if he did heal her.

"Uh, well, she sorta blew some of it up."

_Underworld_

Cole, Tarkin, and Liz are waiting for Raynor to show. Liz watches as Cole paces back and forth clutching the amulet close to him. Tarkin follows Cole's movements switching his gaze occasionally to Elizeran, "So where have you been these past few years sister?"

"Disneyland." She curtly tells him. "When the Hell is Raynor showing up. I have witches to torment and Whitelighters to kill." Liz spits out, slipping quite comfortably back into the evil persona. However she can't deny that she's been actively contemplating destroying Cole's witch. But that would hurt him and she couldn't do that.

"Nervous?" Tarkin wonders. Elizeran is being very mindful of everything taking place around her. While a quite normal practice for most demons, it spikes his suspicion; she's been gone for so long that she could have changed from a vicious killer to a helpless puppy.

"Impatient. There's something you're not telling us brother." Cole speaks up for Liz; not liking the way his brother is casting suspicious stares his and Liz's way.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question, brother." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Elizeran tense and move herself into a position where she can easily kill him. Before things get any further however Raynor shimmers in with a smirk on his face.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Roswell; 5:17 p.m._

Jeff Parker sits at the bar working on some business logs when Max Evans enters his restaurant. He knows what Liz did when she first arrived in Roswell, unfortunately when she planted memories in Max's brain she didn't realize he had stalker tendencies. Not prominent enough to be too worrisome but there none the less.

He and Nancy have lived in Roswell for over one hundred years; they've been playing with the mortals of this towns memories just as long. His powers are fully mind powers, he can't shimmer or toss energy balls but he can turn someone's brain to mush or throw them into a wall with telekinesis. Nancy's powers are purely water based, out in the desert her powers are greatly weakened but oddly enough she doesn't want to move to a wetter climate like Washington or Oregon.

"Mr. Parker is Liz around? I need to speak to her." Max stands next to his love's father. He had to talk with her, find out why she would sleep with Kyle. Things were going so well for them and then she goes off to have sex with her ex boyfriend. It didn't make sense; Liz wouldn't betray him like that.

Just ten minutes ago Jeff went upstairs after not hearing anything from the apartment. He searched the entire home for any sign of Liz or Cole but they were no where to be found. In Liz's room there is a pile of dust but from the smell it isn't Cole and Liz wouldn't have become dust. Being a Shadow demon her bits and pieces would return to the shadows and at some point she'd be reborn. He didn't know a lot about Shadow demons but he does know they are a bitch to kill permanently.

"Yea Max she's out, might not be back for a few days." Wait that didn't sound too fatherly dammit he might question why he has no clue as to his daughter's whereabouts. Turning Jeff addresses Max, "Listen son, she wants you to go away. Leave her alone and wait till she feels like talking. Pursuing her like this is not winning points."

"It's important I speak with her." Max pleads Jeff to understand.

"Go home Max. Come back in a few days she may be ready to talk then." Shit, Liz is definitely paying him extra for having to deal with her fuck-up. That Michael Guerin is far more stable than Max, despite his aloof and secretive mannerisms. Why couldn't she have put her image in his head?

Reluctantly Max nods and leaves the restaurant with his shoulders slumped like he'd been kicked in the gut while he was already down as far as he could go. Shaking his head Jeff closes his books and goes into his office, maybe there he can get some peace and quiet and not have to deal with Liz's friends.

_Underworld_

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had some business to attend to. Elizeran my dear, what a pleasant surprise. How are you sweet child?"

Immediately her defenses are up and ready for battle. Raynor is being nice, far to nice to someone who killed his lover. She hadn't wanted too, Darlene AKA Dar'Makin'Lene was a friend of hers but the Source gave her a choice. Either she kills her friend or he kills Belthazor. After that how could she not kill Darlene?

"Raynor. It's good to be back." She cautiously roves her gaze around the cave; Raynor is not above hiding assassins in the Shadows. Finding none she relaxes slightly, hiding assassins in the Shadows, her home, would be ballsy and a slap in the face. It would be like he's saying she's not good enough to find them in her own element.

Raynor strides over to Cole. "Now, the amulet." With little reluctance he hands it over to his former mentor. "Must feel good to be back in the game, it was such a beautiful death." He grins widely with malice seeping from every dirty pore.

Confused Cole stares at Raynor oddly, like he lost his mind. "What do you mean?"

"The witch. How did you kill her?" Waiting to see if Belthazor would lie to him.

"I didn't. I'd never risk alerting the Charmed Ones just for the thrill of offing a low level witch." If he had been evil it would have been a very smart plan, why alert the good team when you weren't ready to reveal your hand? Why is Raynor getting so bent out of shape over this?

Raising his eyebrows he speaks. "Too bad, I would and did. Don't make me clean up after you again."

"You shouldn't have killed her Raynor." What will Phoebe think now that the witch is dead? Would she think he had something to do with it?

"You're right. You should have."

"Raynor you told Belthazor you wanted the amulet. What would killing the witch this early in the game accomplish besides putting our asses in a sling?" Elizeran points out, irritated at her former mentor's mentor.

"It was a test, you should have know that Elizeran and made Cole kill the witch. Would have thought that went without saying." Raynor speaks down to her.

"Listen old man, no way in Hell am I letting a bunch of second rate witches get a heads up on the plan just so you can test Belthazor. It should have been enough that he was able to get the amulet." She may have only been back in the fold for a couple hours but she has a fairly good idea why he seeks the amulets.

Tarkin speaks up from his place beside Raynor; he needs to prove his worth to Raynor that he's capable of getting something as important as the other half of the amulet. "You want me to get the second amulet?"

Unfortunately for Tarkin, Raynor has other plans. "No, I want Belthazor and Elizeran to retrieve it. It'll be a good second test for them."

Cole shakes his head negatively. "Let Tarkin. My strength isn't back yet. I could barely fight through the magic of the first amulet." He and Elizeran need to get to the Manor and inform the sisters about everything that transpired.

"You can do it, I know you. You're the greatest team Belthazor; you can do anything you want. You've seem to forgotten that. Find the witch, both of you." He waves his hand over Elizeran and Belthazor's faces giving them the information needed for the other amulet. "But this time show no mercy."

Sighing Cole takes Liz in his arms again and shimmers from the cave. It looked like and Liz didn't have a choice about killing the next witch. If they didn't their cover was blown, if they did, the Charmed Ones would come after them with a vengeance.

"You think he'll do it?" A part of Tarkin hopes Cole can and will go through with it. However the other half hopes he fails and then Raynor would finally give him a chance to show him what he's really made of.

"You keep putting the bottle in front him, sooner or later he's going to take a drink." A big plus is Elizeran, having her close to Belthazor will be a very big temptation.

"What if he doesn't?"

A bright glowing ball appears in Raynor's hand. "Don't worry, I have insurance."

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Manor_

Leo, Prue, and Phoebe have just arrived back at the Manor, they were about to split up to tackle different tasks but a loud noise and Piper's moan of anguish rush them to the kitchen. Standing by the island covered in watermelon guts is Piper, the expression of her face is a mix between 'gross' and 'why me'. "Piper?" Phoebe questions.

"Was it a demon sweetie?" Prue grabs a towel and tries to help Piper wipe off the pieces and goo.

"No, it was watermelon."

Phoebe blinks not sure what her sister had been trying to do. "Honey, why did you vanquish watermelon?" See no sense at all.

"I didn't vanquish watermelon. I threw it up in the air and I tried to freeze it and it exploded." Frustrated she throws her hands out and a potted plant explodes. Piper screams and throws her hands out again this time causing the glass cupboards to smash to pieces.

After a few more minutes of talking Piper yells at Leo to help her. He tells her he'll go to the Elders and maybe they'd know who or what gave this power/curse to her. As he orbs Prue tries to tell him to ask about the second witch but his orbs are already gone. "Dammit, we need to find her."

From behind them Cole and Liz shimmer in, Phoebe immediately notices their embracing bodies. "We know where to find her." Cole tells the sisters; slowly he eases his arm from around Liz's waist seeing Phoebe's sudden anger at him holding Liz.

"Cole?" Isn't he going to introduce her to his little friend? And when she says little she means little, she can't be more than 5'1 or over a hundred pounds, she doesn't even look older than eighteen.

"Liz this is Phoebe and her sisters Prue and Piper they're the Halliwell sisters." Cole doesn't even have a chance to introduce the sisters to her because Liz pushes him slightly grabbing his undivided attention.

"Halliwell? I'm helping a fucking Halliwell? Why the Hell didn't you tell me this Belthazor, their grandmother killed my mother." Elizeran throws her hands up in frustration, "You goddamn irritating demon, I should incinerate you where you stand for not telling me." She growls out.

Instead of getting angry, as all three sisters expected him too, he turns her around. "You won't incinerate me," He says with absolute confidence, "besides knowing which witches I'm helping would you have changed your mind?" He's fairly certain he knows the answer but it's not a hundred percent sure on it.

How could he just spring this on her out of the blue? At least if he had told her at her apartment she could have had her freak out there and not in front of her loves new love. "No, it wouldn't have changed my decision. I couldn't exactly let you fuck up and get yourself killed. But if you ever lose any of that handsome charm I love so much which you seem to have been born with I'm throwing you to the wolves." She teases.

Cole knows she's kidding. One night while they were lying in bed she told him she'd love him even if he were a leper. Then immediately following that serious sentence she said she'd get some action on the side of course needing her 'hottie' fix on a regular basis.

"Excuse me, first off don't speak to him that way, I thought you were his friend and second, he's not the demon anymore, he's been suppressing it, the only reason he's using powers now is because he needs information." Phoebe argues, she doesn't like this demoness at all. If her mother is anything like the daughter Phoebe understands why their Grams killed her mom.

Liz ignores Phoebe but latches onto the second point she made. "Wait, you're suppressing your demon? Like trying to separate human from demon? What are you trying to do kill yourself Cole?" She demanded to know. Yes, she had her suspicions that's what he was doing but now those concerns are confirmed and she can now pounce on him for his idiocy without guilt.

He doesn't answer just turns his gaze toward Phoebe, then to the floor, finally raising his eyes again to Liz's. He doesn't have to answer, Liz knows why he's smothering his demon and she's not at all happy about it.

"What do you mean he's trying to kill himself? Cole is trying to redeem himself for all the evil he's done, how is that killing him?" Phoebe questions, what the Hell does this bitch know.

"You really are a complete and utter moron aren't you?" Liz blinks unable to believe that someone as magical as the Halliwell's don't know the repercussions of denying your other half. It's one thing to hide who you are from the world but to deny it to yourself is suicide.

"Cole can I talk to you out in the living room please?" Phoebe can't stand being in the same room as Liz. Before Liz showed up he would have followed without question but now he stares down into her rival's eyes. He wants to make sure she'll be fine by herself. Phoebe's teeth clench together in anger and irritation.

Swallowing she nods. Cole strokes a hand down her hair and hesitantly leaves her side to go speak with Phoebe. Prue watches Elizeran's eyes trail after Cole with longing. She still wants him; this could definitely end up becoming a problem for her little sister.

"So, is that like the company uniform?" Prue raises her eyebrows, that skirt is so short it should be illegal, even she doesn't have skirts that scandalous. If Elizeran bends over nothing will be hidden.

"One of them yes." With ease she rises up and sits on the kitchen table crossing her legs seductively, the move automatic when wearing a skirt like this. She's been wearing this skirt for so many decades she knows exactly how to show a great deal and yet keep her goodies concealed.

"What did you mean by Cole killing himself?" Piper briefly takes her mind of her violent powers to concentrate at the problems at hand. "I mean isn't it a good thing that he wants to leave that world behind…not good for the Underworld mind you but for our side?"

Deciding to take pity on these two she breathes out and begins her explanation. "Yes, it is good for the side of light to get a "changed" demon. Changed in the sense that he now wants to do good. However because he's denying his other half, his stronger half, he's slowly dying. I'm surprised your Whitelighter didn't tell, at least Phoebe, the consequences of this."

"Be kind rewind." Prue asks.

"Alright, if Cole has made the decision to be good that doesn't mean he has to suppress his demon half. He can still use his demonic powers and fight on the side of truth and justice. If Cole the human side wants to be good then Belthazor the demon has that same want, they aren't separate beings. Separate names yes, but Belthazor and Cole share the same soul."

Piper gazes down at the island. "So it'd be like us restraining our magical side?" Why haven't any of them thought about that before?

"Exactly. You could do it but it would be slowly killing you or you'd go insane which ever came first. Some choice huh?" Liz smirks at them. Now they're getting it.

"But wait why do you seem perfectly fine? In the book it said you'd been in hiding for years isn't that suppressing your demon half as well?" Prue leans against the island behind her ready to hear her explanation for that.

"Yes, I was in hiding. However that is completely different from smothering." Liz reclines back putting her arms behind her supporting her upper body. "See I never denied being a demon, I never told myself that in order to be good I had to keep my demon side down and not even admit to myself I'm demon. For these past years I have learned that being good isn't as appalling as I originally thought it was."

"You couldn't use your powers though, if you did bounty hunters would come after you." Piper points out. It's odd that she's relatively at ease with a demon in her home, normally she's on edge, even around Cole still.

"Again that's true, but Cole is fully denying that he is a demon. He could stop using his powers today if he admitted to himself that just because he's a demon it doesn't make him evil. Don't get me wrong it certainly helps but regular humans can be just as ruthless, just as traumatizing then any demon."

"Sounds like you have personal experience with that." Piper's heart goes out to her.

Liz shakes her head. "No, a friend of mine though was tortured for hours by a human. He had no special powers and he caused so much hurt for Max that he had nightmares for months after. Still does on occasion, thankfully they've diminished over time but that pain will always be with him."

"You must care for him very much." Prue states. Liz's voice didn't change but her eyes held sorrow and guilt.

"We're not exactly on good terms right now but yes I care about him." She admits. Liz will always feel guilty that she left Max during a time when he could have used her support but unfortunately she had no choice. She had received word that a small army of bounty hunters were on their way to capture or kill her.

After she left Max in the desert with Tess, Michael, and Isabel she packed her things and fled the city. She headed for the most remote place she could find and waited for the army. They came and she took care of them destroying them. Afterwards she took the next two months recovering from her various injuries and then she came back, but by that time Max was over the major hill of emotional pain having worked through it with his alien family.

"From what I see the only reason Cole is smothering his demon side is because of Phoebe. He knows what can and will happen if he continues on this path." When it comes to Cole she could care less about the rest of the world; the only thing that matters is Cole. She has to try to get him to see what he's doing is dangerous not only to himself but to the woman that claims to love him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Living Room_

Cole ignores the inquiring gaze coming from Phoebe; instead he opens with the statement he planned on saying after he introduced Liz to the sisters. "I didn't kill her Phoebe. I swear I didn't even hurt her." It's important she knows that.

She nods, "I know it's ok. We believe you. I know that you wouldn't kill that witch but," should she even ask this question? Cole isn't going to be thrilled she suspects his ex-lover. "What about Elizeran? She could have done it if you left her alone for any amount of time."

Cole shoots a glare at her how can Phoebe think Liz had anything to do with the witch dying. Isn't the fact that he trusts Liz reason enough for Phoebe to trust her? "No, for one thing she was with me the whole time, that is what someone does when they're watching your back. Second of all Liz has changed, the only way she'd kill that witch was if that were the only option left to her." He can't stand Phoebe's ability to jump to conclusions so quickly, she doesn't even know Liz.

"Well you can't blame me for thinking the worst of her Cole. She's a demon and demons kill innocents. I should know I deal with demons every damn day."

"I'm a demon Phoebe, does that mean you think I killed the witch?" Cole questions, is Phoebe going to admit that she's sometimes scared he'll go back to killing the good in the world?

Instead of answering she changes the subject. "I'm almost done with the potion to turn you human. All we're missing is one ingredient, billings root…whatever that is. But once I find it I'll be able to finish it." That will hopefully get Cole of the subject of Elizeran.

"I don't know if I even want it anymore. Liz has managed to live a normal life while still being a demon. If she can do it then she can teach me how." Cole explains to his girlfriend. This way he'd be able to stay strong and be there if Phoebe needs protecting.

"What? Cole you can't continue to be a demon. If you use your powers then bounty hunters will come after you. Besides how do you know that she's stayed a good little demon, she could have been killing innocents on the side? You don't know Cole." He can't be serious about not becoming human.

"No, she wouldn't lie to me. Once Elizeran sets her mind to something she does it. Even if she was lying I'd be able to tell." Cole admits. Hell he's seen every one of her expressions and he knows her little mannerisms when she's lying.

"Cole when I saw you this morning you were hanging on by a thread. Now all of a sudden she's with you and you're fine. What changed in these few hours besides her being around?" She doesn't know how long she can stand sleeping with a demon. When they make love sometimes he changes into Belthazor and she has to fight to keep her dinner down.

Cole shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing, but being around Liz and talking to her again, I forgot how much I missed that." He knows that'll hurt Phoebe but he can't lie to her or worry about that now. "If I told her that I need her help to co-exist with my demon like she does I won't have to become human."

"I can't continue to sleep with you if you stay a demon Cole." Phoebe quickly puts a hand up to her mouth to cover the blunder but those words have already reached his ears. Cole heard it loud and clear.

"Excuse me?" Hurt flashes deep in his eyes. "You're telling me that if I don't become human you and I are basically through? That's great Phoebe, it's nice to know that my demon disgusts you."

"No, no, Cole that's not what I meant, I—"

"Forget about it Phoebe. Elizeran and I have been ordered to kill the next witch." The coldness of his words hit her hard in the heart. "I suggest you get there before we have to kill her. If you don't she's dead so we can keep our cover." Cole leaves her standing in the living room and returns to the kitchen where Liz is talking easily with the sisters. That's a sight he'd never though he'd see in all his years.

"Hey Cole." Liz laughs out a greeting. Prue just told her a funny story about Piper when she was little and would freeze Andy a friend of theirs that passed away two years ago. Immediately though she cuts off her laughter seeing Cole's expression of hurt and betrayal. "Baby, what happened?" She doesn't care that she used the term of endearment with the sisters in the room.

He shakes his head. "I'll tell you later." Phoebe bursts through the swinging door behind him shouting his name.

"Cole, baby please let me explain." It's embarrassing that she and Cole are fighting in front of Elizeran. It is bad enough with her sisters in the room but Cole's ex-demon lover is far worse.

"There's no need to explain Phoebe. My demon side disgusts you. At least now I know, is this why you wanted me to take the potion so you wouldn't have to put up with the few times I didn't change into Belthazor?"

Piper tosses the dishtowel on the island. "Oh Phoebe you didn't?" She scolds. Even if that side does repulse her she shouldn't have told Cole that. That's a wonderful way to put a major crimp in the relationship.

Liz rises from the table and stands next to Cole rubbing circles on his back. She lets him know without words that she's there for him and would support any decisions he decides on. If he asked her to she'd kill the Charmed Ones no questions asked even though she's made friends with Piper and Prue. Liz knows how dangerous her love is for Cole; she'd send the entire world to the Shadow Realm happily if he asked her too with those vibrant green eyes of his.

"Would you please stop touching him, he's my boyfriend." Phoebe whines out, she has no right to lay a single talon on her man.

"I'll stop if Cole asks me too, which I'm not hearing him ask." Liz states boldly smirking cruelly at the young witch. "Now why the Hell did you even continue dating him when you found out that he's the demon that tried to kill you all? Especially if you hated the demon so much?"

"His human half doesn't repulse me." Cringing she closes her eyes as if trying to block out her stupidity.

"Damn you're just digging that hole deeper aren't ya?" Liz revels in Phoebe's slip-ups but her heart goes out to Cole, she hates that the bitch hurt him. "How can you claim to love someone when you hate half of him? Belthazor is so handsome, all the red along his face, the color of passion and fire, so muscular and tall that you'd get lost in his embrace, strong and powerful, he is the perfect male demon specimen."

"Of course you like how he looks, demons like how other demons look." Phoebe naïvely states, she knows nothing about demon society except what Cole has told her which isn't that much. Sure she can vanquish them with ease but having actual knowledge about demons is a big fat no.

Liz and Cole simultaneously shake their heads, "No way sweetie." Liz exclaims. "You try being attracted to a demon with puss and bile oozing out from his rolls of fat slimy skin. I swear the only demons that are remotely turned on by them are their own kind. The demons throw up on you while mating with you, it's not pretty."

"And you know that how?" Cole questions, he'd love to hear this story.

"It was apart Demon Mating Rituals at the Academy. That was one week where I didn't sleep all that much." She shivers remember the visual.

Wait, Academy? Demons go to an Academy? "Umm, you had to go to a special school? Why?"

"I'm a demon. Normally if you know you're a demon you get sent to the Academy for schooling." Other than that she can't tell them anything. If she does she'll have more problems than just bounty hunters coming after her. "It's not like we can go to normal high schools, there are certain things we need to learn that aren't taught in human high schools."

"We must go," Cole interrupts Liz's explanation, although not revealing anything top-secret the second witch will begin her coven meeting soon. He and Liz have to be there, "the witches are going to be at the park." He gives them directions only glancing at Phoebe once before switching his gaze down to Liz. Cole encases her once again securely in his embrace, without another word he shimmers then from the Manor to his apartment a few miles away from the Halliwell's home.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

A.N. I rewrote this chapter three times, at first it was a full Phoebe, Prue, and Piper chapter but I changed it so now it's a little of the Charmed Ones but more Cole/Liz.

**Chapter 11**

_Manor_

Prue stared at her youngest sister in disbelief. "Pheebs what were you thinking telling Cole that his demon disgusts you? With Liz in the picture you two are already having problems but to add that to the mix?" She tried to keep the judgement out of her voice but in this situation she found it impossible.

"First of all I did not mean to tell him. This morning Cole was on the human train then he hooks up with that demon bitch and he doesn't want to become human." Phoebe ran a hand through her hair. "Now he thinks he can learn to co-exist with his demon and not be evil. Demons are evil, I don't care how strong Cole is no one is that strong."

Nervously Piper licked her lips before lifting her gaze from the plate in front of her up to Phoebe's. "Actually it might not be a bad idea for Cole to learn to live with demon side and also be good." She knew her statement was going to cause an uproar but she had to be honest to her sister.

"I'm sorry what? What good would that do? Cole would be constantly tempted but the dark side. You see how he is now, he can barely hold on." Phoebe argued not liking where this conversation was heading.

"While you and Cole were talking in the living room we talked to Elizeran. She explained that Cole is killing himself by not accepting his demon. She's managed to stay on the side of good for almost five years Pheebs and she seems fine with everything." Prue linked her fingers together. "But Cole whose been trying to be human for only a couple months, like you said, can barely hang on."

"So you believe a demon over me? Thanks for the support guys." Phoebe left the kitchen and hurried to her room. What was it about Elizeran that made people, even her own sisters, like her? Was she using some kind of potion or pheromone against them?"

She heard Piper and Prue's feet on the stairs, striding down the hall toward her room. It wasn't long before there's a knock at the door." Pheebs open the door. Listen Elizeran said that we should talk to Leo if we don't believe her. Which is what we were going to tell you before you stomped out of the kitchen."

Reluctantly she opened the door and glared at her siblings. "Why can't you support me on this? Don't I know what's best for my boyfriend?" She tapped the wood frame waiting for their answers.

"It's not a matter of supporting you Phoebe. It's a matter of what's the best option for Cole's well being. Yes, your idea sounds reasonable but shouldn't we look into this new idea before deciding anything?" Seeing she was not getting anywhere with her Piper tried a different tactic. "If you don't at least check the option out and hear him out you'll be pushing him to Elizeran is that what you want?"

_Cole's Apartment_

"So, that was the girlfriend?" Liz started, since they arrived she made herself comfortable on Cole's couch. "A little whiny don't you think?" All right she knew it might not be the best move to question the irritant he chose as his girlfriend but it was so easy.

Cole shrugged out of his coat. "You could say that." Although he wasn't so sure they were together any more.

"Listen, I don't mean to put her down or anything…" Who they Hell was she trying to kid of course she meant to put Phoebe down. "But she's not someone I'd have ever pictured with you." Liz leaned down slipping off her heels and folded her legs under her. "Why did you hook up with her?" She quietly asked.

Seeing her sitting on his couch, barefoot and innocent looking—even in her sexy outfit, brought back nights when they laid in bed or sat at the dining room table and talked. He sighed and sat next to her, why did he begin a relationship with Phoebe? "I was lonely." Cole narrowed his eyes in realization.

"I'm sorry." Liz whispered, she never should have left him, she never should have left 'them', their relationship. Than again she didn't really have a choice did she and if she hadn't left Alex and Maria wouldn't have been apart of her life. Killing witches, Whitelighters, and rogue demons would still be her life's work. "I shouldn't have left you, not how I did anyway." She stared at her linked fingers.

Cole's jaw tightened. "Well you did." He growled. Anger that has been bubbling under the surface since Liz vanished came rushing to the forefront. He pushed up from the couch and stared down at her fury flaming from his eyes. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up to a note on your pillow?"

The hurt she saw coming from him, aimed at her, tears her heart in half. "I'm sorry Cole." She wanted to say more but couldn't open her mouth to say everything she wanted too.

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry." He flung his hands out in frustration. If he didn't love her so much he'd throw an energy ball at her for hurting him like no one had before or since. "Every day you told me you loved me. Every day I told you the same thing. Were you lying to me when you said you loved me?"

"No! I loved you Cole. I still love you." Liz spoke with such conviction that he wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. Her actions when she left contradicted what she said.

"Then why did you leave me? Hell if you told me you wanted to leave I would have gone with you. I didn't need the Brotherhood. I needed you. I wanted you." Cole struggled out, his voice growing hoarse. They were together for twenty years as lovers and she just abandoned him. What they shared meant nothing to her.

"I explained all this in the letter." She couldn't look him in the eye. Meeting their eyes would break her like nothing on this Earth.

Cole growled his irritation. "Dammit, yes I read your excuse. The Source refused to give you a vacation. Fantastic, but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me before you vanished into the shadows only to show up in the alien capital of the world. Not only that but staying there for four years."

Yes, the vacation excuse was completely bull. If Cole knew the real reason she left in the dead of night leaving behind her friends, her life and her lover he'd be furious. Oh, not at her—at the Source, he'd get himself killed taking his rage out on him. The whole point for this fiasco was so he wouldn't die.

"I don't know what else to tell you or how else to explain it. A vacation was needed so I took it. Don't know what else you want." Liz called up every lesson she'd ever been taught to keep from crying out the truth.

"How about the truth for once. You've never lied to me before. But I've seen you lie to others and you always do that." He pointed at her hand where her index and thumb were rubbing together. Immediately she stopped the movement. "Now tell me the truth."

Liz swung her legs out from under her behind placing them firmly on the floor. She grabbed her shoes off the floor balancing them between her two fingers and stood up. "No. If I tell you worse things will happen. Lets just go deal with this witch and go on with our lives." She turned toward the dining room and readied herself to travel through the shadows but Cole grabbed her around the waist keeping her prisoner.

"What do you mean worse things will happen? What are you protecting me from?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She could break his hold in a second but if this was the last time he embraced her she didn't want it to end.

"Dammit tell me now!" Cole demanded.

Angry she shouted. "Fine! The Source gave me a choice. Either I leave or he kills you!" Silence followed her outburst. "There…are you happy now? You know why I disappeared from our bed with only a note on my pillow."

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"That's why you left?" His voice didn't rise above a whisper.

Tears cascaded down her face, Cole felt the drops of water hit his jacket sleeve. "The love I have for you is dangerous Cole." A sob escaped, "I'd swallow the entire world into the Shadow Realm if it means you'll still be alive." She admitted.

Cole shook his head, "No you wouldn't. You never could hurt a child. I'd be dead by your hand before the thought sprung up." He said passionately. As if she'd break he gently turned her body to face him. Liz's face was red and swollen from her tears; his heart broke into pieces when she stared up at him. Those bright blue eyes of the demon shined brightly beneath the tears.

"Phoebe's your love now, I get that, but I want you to know that I still love you. And after five years I haven't moved on to someone else." Liz licked her lips, oh sure she tried but Kyle and Max paled in comparison, she released a shaky breath and backed away from the strong, capable, and familiar embrace needing that distance.

"Elizeran—" She didn't give him an opportunity to yell, beg, or argue with her before sinking into the shadows. "Ugh! Dammit." He closed his eyes against the burning sensation at the corners. Cole growled and shimmered after her.

_Park_

Exactly where he predicted Liz would be, standing in the bushes, watching the coven as they completed their ritual. When she left his apartment Liz was every bit the wounded lover but not a trace can be found as he stared at her now.

Hair was perfect, shoes on, and face smooth and tanned with a natural glow on her cheeks. It's as if that woman was separate from the Liz at his apartment. Then again she's a professional, he taught her not to show weakness on a job, he saw she hadn't forgotten her training.

"They're almost done." Those three words convey a wealth of information she doesn't dare show or say. The raw husky tone tells him how difficult it is to hold back her tears. The flat delivery revealed someone, Raynor or Tarkin, are nearby listening and watching, while a quick glance toward him let him know of her hope that the sisters arrive shortly.

Sure enough a few moments later Tarkin shimmered in beside them. "What are you doing here?" Cole snarled out. Liz, excluding the brief look she spared him, had yet to take her eyes off the witches. If he didn't know different he'd be positive she jumped at the chance to kill a paragon of good after so long.

"Just watching your back." Tarkin explained. Elizeran wasn't surprised when he popped in—did she know he'd been monitoring her since she arrived at the park?

"Yea, well, watching is one thing, stabbing is another." Cole darted a glance to the curly hared demon. He's a tiny rat that needed to be captured in a trap.

Tarkin scoffed at what he implied. "What's the matter Belthazor? Don't trust me?"

"The list of demons I trust is only one name long. And it certainly isn't you." He growled.

Liz stopped the hitch of breath threatening to rise. Was it too much to hope for that _she_ was the name on that list? With her luck it'd probably be Phoebe. After all Cole does love her, even if she did stick her foot in her mouth with that 'disgusted' comment.

"You only did trust one. Probably why you're the best—although you'd be better if you trusted no one." He stared passed the bushes and watched as the coven members leave, all except the target. "You know what Raynor wants. Just give in to him. You'll feel better after you kill the witch."

Elizeran rolled her eyes. Christ, where did Tarkin get his lines? Those should have been thrown out along with half of the pick-up lines she'd heard throughout her lifetime. Besides the words had more of a Raynor 'touch' to them, Tarkin wasn't that direct. "Do you ladies mind keeping your voices down—unless of course the witch running away in fear before we're ready is a part of the plan."

The target kneeled down and began the process of packing her supplies. She was easing an extinguished candle back into her bag when she heard a rustling in the bushes a few feet away. "Who's there?"

Fabulous, the boys move and spoke too much and too loud and the assignment learned of their presence too quickly. As a unit Cole and Liz exit the hiding place with Tarkin a step behind them. As she stood staring at the two individuals, the taller man and the woman, transform flawlessly into demons. "You can't hurt me." She gripped her amulet.

Elizeran and Belthazor stalk toward the witch. Normally by this point one of them had a name for the future victim besides 'witch' or 'target' or 'protector'. However neither she nor Cole wanted to feel this one, if they had to kill her knowing her name would only make it harder.

At this point it seemed they would have to kill her, the sisters have yet to show up and save them. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did the Charmed Ones enter her field of vision. She craned her head to warn Cole but he's already reaching through the shield.

"Cole don't." Phoebe shouted.

Tarkin raised his hand, preparing to throw an energy bolt but Elizeran forced his arm down changing the trajectory of the blast to the ground singeing the grass around their feet. "What the hell did you do that for bitch?"

"This is not your fight Tarkin. Remember Raynor wants Belthazor and I to take care of the witches. So back the fuck off." Flames engulf her outstretched hand and without taking her eyes off Tarkin she threw her arm out. The fire whip snapped against the tree a scant two feet from Phoebe's face.

"Ok, that isn't in the Book." Phoebe yelled to Prue and Piper.

"Piper freeze them." The eldest sister shouted the command. There was only supposed to be Cole and Liz, they didn't take into account a third demon. Although now that she thought it over she didn't know why that possibility wasn't thought of sooner.

Piper panicked, her voice rising. "I might blow them up." She shook her head and switched her frightened gaze from the chaos to Prue.

"Ugh." Prue sent Belthazor flying distracting the demons enough so Phoebe could run to the innocent.

"It's ok we're witches too." Again Tarkin prepared to throw an energy bolt; he could at least get one shot off. "Piper!" She yelled, the bolt crackled waiting to be tossed at her.

Startled Piper threw her hands up, instead of freezing anything she blew a large hole in a tree. Prue tried to placate her with a few words of 'it's ok' but wasn't successful at helping her feel better.

"Kill them!" The third demon shouted to Belthazor, the curly haired demon was within striking distance but that power Piper threw at the tree shot bark every which way and got him, slicing his eye. If he threw a bolt it could hit Elizeran or Belthazor---Raynor would kill him if that happened. Maybe not with Elizeran but Belthazor for sure.

"No!" Phoebe pleaded. Cole doesn't listen he threw a high voltage energy ball at her and the witch. She really had got to figure out her name. The shield deflected the ball but Phoebe and the protector of the amulet were thrown back.

Angry Prue used her telekinesis to throw Cole hard against a rock. A crack was revealed when he pushed off it, he growled unhappy with the ache crawling along his back. Cole sent a glare to Phoebe before reaching for Elizeran's hand and shimmered out with Tarkin hot on their heels.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

I'm changing when Wipe Out happens, instead of the Skins waiting a week they came that day.

**Chapter 13**

_Manor_

"Cole tried to kill you Phoebe." Piper exclaimed, keeping her hands securely in her pockets. She would not blow anything else up…she hoped.

Prue passed behind the innocent witch they saved and told her who Cole was. "He's the demon." She wasn't surprised that Cole threw an energy ball at Phoebe and Jenna. He had to have double-crossed them, and now Elizeran was against them too.

Jenna nodded but stopped short when Piper told her that the demon who attacked them was also Phoebe's boyfriend.

The youngest Charmed One shot an irritated glare toward both siblings. "We have very complicated lives." She wondered if Elizeran got to him and made him try to kill her. Immediately she disregarded that, he may not be thrilled with her right now but he would never deliberately try to kill her.

"I'm just thrilled to meet you all. I mean I've heard of the Charmed Ones, of course, but I thought…I'd never dreamed I'd—"

"Nearly die with us? Yes, well welcome to our lives." They stop in the entryway.

Jenna smiled at them. "You saved me, and the amulet." She caressed the talisman assuring her of its presence. "That's enough." The wound on Phoebe's arm caught her eye. "May I?" She nodded giving her approval. "Well, the wound isn't deep. A salve would cleanse it and ease the pain. Would you allow me entrance to your herb cupboard?"

Prue thought for a second than figured out what she meant. "Kitchen, she means kitchen." The middle sister agreed to let Jenna go to the kitchen while Prue got Phoebe to sit down on the couch.

"I'm fine Prue, really. And Cole would not try to kill me." Better to knock that out of her head right now. "He knew the amulet would protect me. He could've fired at you or Piper but he didn't. With the other demon there, he made the only choice he could." She defended her lover. If she wavered in the slightest her sister's would think she wasn't sure of his innocence.

"And you believe that right?"

She nodded. "Yea, I know it. I saw his eyes. They were filled with pain, not evil. Prue we've gotta get him outta there before it's too late."

"Ok, but what about Elizeran? She threw that fire whip thing at you. You were no where near the amulet when she did that." Prue pointed out. She really wasn't trying to be difficult but Phoebe had to wake up and see that things may not be what they seem.

"Yea she did. Maybe she wanted to get me out of the way but missed. Elizeran wasn't exactly looking when she threw her whip at me."

"Or she could have protected you from Tarkin the only way she could."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "What is up with this rapid turn around? First she could have been trying to kill me now she's trying to protect me? Would you make up your mind?"

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to throw out all the ideas I can think of. Some are in favor of Cole and Liz the others aren't. It's important that we look at every angle and not the one we hope it is." Sighing she made a motion with her head toward the kitchen. "We better figure out a way to finish that power stripping potion fast. Maybe even offer it to Elizeran if she wants it." The duo stood and went into the kitchen where Jenna was mixing the ingredients expertly.

_Parker Apartment_

Raynor wouldn't be expecting them for another hour at least so she and Cole went back to the Parker's apartment. Unsure of whom might be there they made sure that her bedroom was the place of their arrival. Being in her room—alone with Cole again she had to fight from kissing him.

"Do you want something to drink?" It'd be safer to get him a drink. At least she hoped, they'd made love in kitchens before, it wasn't a great diversion but it'd have to do for now.

"Yea, got any booze?" Only half serious, he needed something to drink, but it didn't necessarily have to be alcoholic…yet. After Phoebe clearly made the distinction between his human and demon he was starting to second-guess everything again.

Smiling Liz left her room, "Follow me." They didn't have booze upstairs in the apartment. Jeff had a slight drinking problem and Nancy didn't want any alcohol near him or herself for that matter. But she hadn't considered that he'd take it from upstairs and place it downstairs.

Liz couldn't blame him for drinking more than some people. Although he had complete control over his powers there were times when he'd pick up a strong thought or hear a person who projected loudly. Not to mention with all the power that he packed he got headaches constantly that no amount of Excedrin could cure. At least drinking himself into unconsciousness gave him a brief reprieve.

Liz's heels click down the stairs as Cole's heavy footfalls follow her eagerly. Immediately the silence coming from the diner reached her sensitive ears. The Crashdown should still be open, it wasn't even 9 p.m., on a slow night they wouldn't close that early--ever. Her footfalls quiet to almost nothing.

Cole saw her change and adjusted his stance; he didn't have the strong hearing that Liz did. However his sense of smell was better than hers and he picked up the burning smell of various foods. He snuck passed her toward the kitchen area; no one was there, crouching he turned off the grill and fryers. Who was supposed to be manning the kitchen? Whoever it was slacking off on the job. He quickly and silently made his way back to Liz.

Everything faded as she honed her hearing sense; she blocked out her sight, most of her smell and her touch. She could barely pick up the burning smell of food but noticed Cole headed that direction before she purposely blinded herself.

One of her handy abilities was to cut off the areas of the senses that she didn't want to use. It heightened the one sense she wanted to be in tip-top shape, her hearing. Fast footfalls about a minute down the road and the eerie hush of the Crashdown told her something's wrong. Seriously wrong. There was no one else around for at least two miles, radios were heard, TV's, but not people except the ones reaching the doors now.

The bell above the door rang six times, from the sound of things six people entered the restaurant. It didn't take long for the people to talk. She knew who was out there, why should it be a surprise, wasn't this the place they all went too when shit happened?

"After this is over with I may need a drink too." She whispered. Might as well go out there and find out what specifically was going on.

TBC

Chapter 14

Phoebe narrows her brows and keeps her lips in a flat grim line. What Piper said makes sense and she certainly doesn't want Cole and Elizeran to get any closer. "All right. Let's call Leo and get his take on this." She agrees hoping she's not making the biggest mistake of her life.

Nodding Piper yells for Leo, in moments he orbs in. "Yea? Is everything ok?" Concerned that Cole has turned to Elizeran sooner than he anticipated and is now evil—or evil again.

'Everything's fine. But we have a situation where we need information that only you can give us." Prue jumps right into the problem at hand. "Cole and Elizeran showed up a little bit ago and when she found out Cole was suppressing his demon half Elizeran flipped. And she asked how come our Whitelighter allowed this? Can you explain what she meant by that?"

"She was here and you all are ok?" They nod and Leo continues. "Umm, well whatever she told you about Cole suppressing his demon is…true. I never mentioned it before because Cole and Phoebe were so adamant about him becoming human. But she has reason to be concerned." He informs them.

"And you're just letting us in on this little tidbit now as opposed to—oh I don't know what he started ignoring his demon half?" Piper flings her arms out and blows up the table in the hallway. Phoebe grabs her hands and brings them down so they're facing the floor.

"Ok no more flailing around. Those hands are now dangerous weapons." She tells her older sister.

"I already told you why I didn't mention it, it's because Cole wanted to become human for you Phoebe." He explains.

"Well not anymore. Now that Elizeran is back in his life he's convinced himself that he can be a demon but still be good. He's not questioning her on if she's really good or just pretending." Phoebe argues.

Leo negatively shakes his head. "No, Elizeran has been quiet for five years. If she were still killing she wouldn't be hidden for long. Not to mention if she uses her powers bounty hunters come after her, like they've been doing with Cole. However because she's at least pretending to be back in the game the hunters have been called off. If Elizeran can do that than Cole is capable of it as well."

"So it's a good thing?" Prue wants to make sure she understands that.

"If he decides to stay a demon then yes it's very good. It shows he has a soul, enough of one that he's willing to stop listening to the darker half of himself."

Prue catches Phoebe's glare and knows she's about to say something remarkably stupid. Instead of letting her hang herself Prue speaks up about the other witch. "Let's shelve this conversation for now ok? We have a witch to save." Her hands rest on her hips. "Leo can you please go back up to Elder land and figure out what is happening with Piper's powers cuz I know that wasn't enough time to ask. Now go." Prue orders and Leo obeys.

"Ok and we will drive to the park and save the witch and amulet." Prue grabs their hands and they hurry to her Jeep Grand Cherokee.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When she stepped out into the dining area she forgot about her work attire. However it was quickly brought to her attention once the voices stopped and eyes turned to stare at her. Instead of showing worry, fear, or even that she cared; she glided over to one of the barstools where a plate of warm food sat. "So? What have I missed? Because obviously if you're here, I've missed something huge."

She crossed her legs in perfect Sharon Stone style without the obligatory crotch shot. It never bothered Liz that Sharon Stone got so much attention for that move in Basic Instinct even if she was the one to teach the actress. Cole moved in behind her taking the seat next to her, when he moved his muscles rippled beneath the Brotherhood suit. All she could was 'yummy'.

"Liz sweetie?" Maria started. "What's going on? Who's this guy and what are you wearing? Cuz I gotta tell ya hon that is hot. Never would have guessed you'd have it in your closet." She knew that her friend had a hidden sexy side but an exhibitionist was stretching it.

She laughed warmly, leave it to Maria to disregard the emergency at hand and get right to what mattered to her. "This is Cole Turner, a long time friend of mine," She hid the sneer at 'friend', he use to be more than that. "And I'm wearing the uniform of where I work."

"And where exactly do you work?" Courtney asked. "Hookers R' Us?"

"You should know Courtney, after all aren't you a card carrying member of the Hooker Club? Shopping at Hookers R' Us shouldn't be that far of a stretch." Maria defended her friend. That Skin bitch would not put down her best friend.

"Liz where have you been? I came by looking for you but Jeff said you weren't around." Max inched forward. He didn't like the way the much older man was staring at her. It killed him to watch Cole rake his eyes down Liz's tanned exposed leg.

"Been helping Cole out." That's all he got from her. If Maria wanted to know she'd seriously consider letting her in, maybe even Alex and Kyle but not Max. He had to learn that her life was none of business anymore and what better time to learn than now?

Maria sent her a questioning gaze to which Liz nodded in confirmation. Her friend wanted to know what was up and she gave her nod of 'okay'. That simple, that quick, she had made her decision to let Maria in on what really went on in her crazy life.

Accepting the silent answer Maria dived in and told Liz what was going on. "Basically sweetie," she sat down in front of her on the other stool. "We have no idea what's going on. People have disappeared all over except us and apparently you and Cole."

That explained why food was on all the tables but no customers to speak of and why Jeff and Nancy were no where to be found. It's unlikely that whatever happened to make people disappear caused them to fade as well. More likely that when the towns people disappeared they went into hiding.

"So does this have anything to do with the fact that their aliens?" A collective gasp traveled through the small group. Her blonde friend however didn't. Showed how much the others really knew about her.

"Liz are you crazy?" Michael stalked toward her. "Blab our secret out like that while this guy is sitting here…" He stopped when he noticed Cole lack of reaction. All the utterance got was a raised eyebrow and a 'hmm'. "Is he FBI? Are you FBI?" He shouted.

"Nope."

"Nope? That's all you're going to say for yourself? 'Nope'." Isabel joined Michael's side.

"Yep."

Cole shook his head chuckling at her antics. He loved to see the joyful, smart-ass Elizeran. When she teased her eyes lit up and her smile knocked him on his butt. Hearing his laugh she swiveled around shooting an amused smirk his direction.

"What?"

"I didn't say a word. Enjoying the show is all." Her eyes shift from the deep brown to the electric blue of her demon.

"If it's alien related than it's not my fault they didn't listen to me." She defended her attitude to the one man she didn't need to defend it against.

"You lost me honey." The endearment slipped out. He'd been doing that a lot lately, always around her.

Liz leaned back, told him the story about the Skins, said she'd explain the alien history later when they had time. "So after we left Copper Summit I told them it'd be a good idea to go back now while the Skins were weak, regrouping, and unprepared to finish them off."

"But they refused to listen?"

"Some, I'm assuming that they didn't decide to go since Skins are here and the town has been disposed of, taken, whatever." She swung her leg back and forth catching all three men in attendance eyes.

Michael stared at the motion Liz's leg swung, what could he say he's a leg man. One of the reasons why he was first attracted to Maria. She had great legs, he could watch her walk and pace for hours and not get bored.

Turning again Liz stared at the others putting them all in her sights, her eyes now back to the brown they were use too. "Can we figure out what's going on quick, Cole and I have a…meeting that we cannot be late for."

Interrupting the silence Cole's cell phone rang. He checked the ID. "It's Phoebe." Cole caught the slump of her shoulders but missed the brief change in eye color showing her sorrow, as her back was turned to him. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to take this call.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cole disappeared into the backroom and let the phone ring twice more before answering it. "Hello Phoebe." He tried to be cold and unfeeling but a sliver of caring slipped into his greeting.

"Hi. Umm, what took you so long to answer?" She didn't want to sound needy or jealous by she couldn't keep the feelings from her tone. Elizeran would always hold a part of Cole, denying it wouldn't make it any less true.

"A situation has come up. We had to deal with it." No point in giving her more information than that. It wasn't her business.

Phoebe softly sighed in the phone receiver, now he wouldn't even tell her what he was doing? She took a couple slow calming breaths. She couldn't jump all over him about not telling her anything, she refused to give Cole any more reason to turn to Elizeran-no more than she already had. "Listen I didn't call to check up on you, I'm just-I'm sorry that I said what I did earlier."

Cole stayed silent, could he trust that she didn't mean to call his demon disgusting? Yes he could, but even if she hadn't meant to say it that didn't mean she didn't feel it. If he wanted to make their relationship work he'd have to forgive and forget. The notion didn't sound appealing to him, but he had to think of his future. After Liz finished helping him she'd return to Roswell and forget about him again-he couldn't survive that. Not again.

_Diner_

Once Cole left for the back room to take Phoebe's phone call Maria pulled Liz aside before the others could swoop in, badgering her on what was going on. Maria only had one thing in mind to ask and it wasn't alien related. "So who's the hunk?"

Liz inclined her head back laughing deeply. "That hunk is Cole Turner. He's a lawyer." There wasn't much else she could say with the others within earshot. Somehow blurting out that he's the love of her life that also happened to be a powerful demon that killed a lot people wouldn't be a good thing.

"You know I don't mean that. Don't play coy it's me you're talkin' too." She placed a hand on her upper chest.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise, but not now." She flicked her gaze toward the group. Once she knew the truth than she'd be able to understand all the long and twisted details that was her relationship with Belthazor. Not letting Maria in on the major secret of her life wasn't going to go over well, she could see in her minds eyes how she'd react.

"All right. I'm holding you to that hon."

"Promise, a whole tub of ice cream awaits us in the near future." She smiled and hugged her. In moments they rejoin the group.

Michael stepped to the front to tower in front of her, "Are you going to tell us why you told _our_ secret to Mr. Lawyer man back there?" If his family were in danger he needed to act.

"Come on Michael do you really think Liz would tell your secret to someone she didn't think could keep it?" Maria came to her defense. It drove home the fact she had the greatest best friend a girl could ask for.

"She told you and you came damn close to spilling the beans to Valenti." He fired back.

"Yea, but I didn't, as a matter of fact I covered for the four of you with Valenti. So don't start throwing that in my face Spaceboy." Maria glared.

"The point is this is our secret." Tess came forward. "Liz should be telling anybody about it without informing us first. Hell without asking us first." It went against everything she was taught to have so many people in on the secret.

"I'm not saying she shouldn't have discussed it with you. All I'm saying is that if Liz thinks this guy is trust worthy we should believe her, trust her."

"Thanks Maria." Liz smirked at her friend. In the backroom she heard Cole say a quick, curt good-bye, was he still speaking to Phoebe? In seconds he reemerged from the back room to the diner. "What's up?" Cole's expression was all business.

"Tarkin called, Raynor's expecting us yesterday."

Liz rose an eyebrow in question. "Like literally yesterday or figuratively yesterday?" She could go back to yesterday, took up a lot of energy and power as time travel often did.

"Figuratively." He smiled.

"But wait. What about Roswell? I can't leave without helping them."

Cole only looked at the group of six with a disdaining glance. These were the ones that kept her away for so long, yes, the Source made her leave but they kept her in one place, they gave her comfort and companion ship when she would have rushed back to him. Pinching the bridge of his nose he agreed. "All right but we have to make it fast. The longer we're here the more time Raynor has to get pissed."

Not worried Liz shrugged her shoulders daintily. "I so love pissing him off."

TBC


	17. Chapter 16 A

A.N. I am sooooo sorry that this took so long to get out. There was a large wall between my muse and this part. Because it's taking me so long I figured I'd post the first half now and when it's done the second half later. Hope everyone enjoys. Again so sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter 16 A**

A half an hour later she and Cole still hadn't left Roswell. Raynor was going to be pissed; hopefully he wouldn't shimmer in and freak everyone out. That certainly wouldn't do if they wanted to keep their demon status quiet.

During that moment in time Nicholas and Ida, two Skins showed up. She and Cole were looking forward to a fight but Maria begged her not to try anything. Although her friend had no idea what she really was Maria knew what she looked like when she got ready to do something not of the norm for her. She told Cole to hide in the bathroom with them, thankfully he decided listened.

Tess using her mindwarping powers kept the bathroom hidden from Nicholas and Ida. As a demon she admired the strength the blonde held within her. If she weren't doing her best to stay on the side of good she would have probably killed Tess to gain that power. It was nothing personal just a need for more power.

After the two Skins left Tess broke the illusion and sat down on a stool in the Crash to catch her breath. Meanwhile Courtney collapsed, according to her the skin wasn't taking. Not a big loss in her opinion. If she had her way about it the Skin would be dead in the next hour. Would have been interesting to find out how she could be killed.

Currently Max and Michael were carrying Courtney to put her in the bath that Maria drew. While the others were busy with Courtney Liz and Cole spoke downstairs.

"We need to hurry this along." Cole looked up the stairs. They had to get back to the Underworld soon, he could practically see Raynor pacing getting more steamed with every minute that passed and they weren't there.

Sighing Liz nodded. "I know. We have to figure out what caused everyone to disappear and fast." Raynor wouldn't wait much longer. "What?" A look on Cole's face changed her train of thought.

"Phoebe." He simply said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "What about her?"

"She still wants me to take the potion. The one to make me human." Cole put his hands on his waist. "I think I'm going to do it."

Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly she nodded and crossed her arms. "It's your choice." There was so much more she wanted to say but it wasn't her place anymore. If he was determined to take the concoction Phoebe and her sisters cooked up that was his decision.

Screw that, she thought, shaking her head. She'd tell Cole exactly what she thought. "You know what, forget that. You've lost your balls Cole." He frowned at her. "Yea, don't give me that look. You've lost your balls and Phoebe has them dangling from a necklace."

"Don't go there Elizeran. You don't want to push me." Cole growled.

"Really? I think I do. Maybe you can find a little bit of the demon and not bend to your witches whims."

"Phoebe has her flaws but at least she didn't leave me." He hissed out hurt and anger dripping from every word he said.

Liz stopped and stood up straighter. She never wanted to admit it to herself but Cole really hated her. How could he not?

A nervous cough from upstairs brought their attention to something other then themselves. "Am I interrupting?" Maria saw the tension and wondered if she shouldn't have let them fight it out.

Liz briefly looked at Cole before turning her attention back to Maria. "No."

TBC


	18. Chapter 16 B

**Chapter 16 B**

Cole and Liz follow Maria back upstairs where the rest of the gang was. Most were still in her bathroom or outside her bathroom door waiting to find out about Courtney. Only Kyle sat out in the living room. "Hey look, it's a party in my room." Liz spoke sarcastically.

Michael and Max jump a bit when she spoke. "Don't sneak up on us like that." Michael growled as Maria brushed by him and into the room where Courtney was busy soaking.

"It's my room." Liz explained. She shrugged and sat on the bed, Cole sat next to her. "How is she doing?"

A few minutes later Maria poked her back head out and said the pills they put in the tub seemed to be working. Tess stepped out of the bathroom and spoke to the four in Liz's room, although it was clear she didn't quite trust the stranger reclining next to Liz. "It's fairly obvious that Skins caused this because Maria said she found a skin out in the street just a few blocks from the Crashdown."

"Are we sure it's another Skin and not Courtney's?" Liz asked.

"Courtney said it wasn't hers. She," Tess paused and shivered, "she said when she took her skin off she flushed it down the toilet. And according to her the only way to get a layer of skin off the body is to pull it off."

"Isabel also got her to talk about where everyone went. She said she didn't know but basically human bodies can't function in this plane of existence right now because it's like being on Pacific, Mountain, Central, and Eastern Time all at once. So the humans were shifted to some place else."

Liz nodded and glanced out the window processing the information. A few minutes later she spoke up again. "Why aren't Maria and Kyle disappearing?" She understood why the aliens didn't disappear, if the Skins were after them then they would want everyone but the aliens to vanish.

"Maria said she was out of town during the time everyone else disappeared. Kyle was with his Dad coming back from a fishing trip, also out of town." Tess explained. "Courtney said that would only buy Maria, Kyle, Jim, and you some time but eventually you'll disappear like the others."

"So if Maria, Kyle and Jim were out of town when this happened then that means there would be some kind of…line that once you pass it you enter into this time confusion. Where's Jim now?" Liz asked. She hadn't gotten the full story when the six came into the Crashdown.

"Once Kyle was with us he said he was going to hurry to the station to check if there was anybody hiding out there and then he'd head here. So far we haven't seen him." Michael told her.

Tess stared at Liz for a moment then asked. "Wait, why haven't you disappeared?"

She stayed silent for a second before replying. "Out of town too." Liz stood from the bed and paced in front of the group. She mulled over what everyone said in her head when the jiggle from the bell downstairs caught her sensitive hearing and she froze.

"What-?" Max started but Cole put his hand up to stop any talking.

"She hears something." He softly whispered.

Elizeran moved toward bedroom door, "Everyone stay up here." She ordered.

However the group wasn't inclined to listen to her command. They wanted to know what was downstairs and didn't think if it was anything bad Liz would be able to handle it.

Of course she knew they were following her they weren't exactly quiet. Despite their lack of stealth she didn't stop moving till she reached the swinging door. The sounds of footfalls were loud in her ears but she knew that the stranger was doing his best to be quiet so as not to alert anybody. With how much noise the others made there was no way he hadn't heard the troop descend to the back room.

Taking one deep breath Elizeran waited behind the door. She waited for the stranger to come close to the swinging door. With one hardy shove she pushed the door open and hit the body behind it sending it backward.

Elizeran stepped out and stood still as the strange man rose to his feet. His skin was peeling off and he was pissed. "You should really get that skin problem checked out. Most girls don't like when your skin's peeling off on them." She teased.

With an angry roar the guy charged her. From behind her she heard Michael tell her to get down but she ignored him. Elizeran grabbed the strange man's outstretched hand and twisted it behind him using his own momentum against him.

She'd knee him in the back and twist his neck. That should do it. However her plan of attack didn't quite go the way she thought it would. When she rammed her knee into the low back of the Skin it exploded into a cloud of dust and skin cells. "Ok, that was new." Elizeran stared at the particles oddly. "Guess we know how to kill em' now."

"That's a good thing to know." Michael dropped his hand and stared at Liz. "Since when did you learn how to fight like that?"

Liz chuckled. "That wasn't fighting. That was avoiding and neutralizing."

"Ok, how did you learn how to avoid and neutralize like that?" Michael questioned irritated at Liz's flippant attitude.

"Years of practice." From down the street more quick moving footfalls reached her ears. "What now?" She grumbled. She did not have time for this.

"What?" Max asked worriedly. "What do you hear?" He didn't hear a thing so what could Liz hear that he couldn't?

Turning toward the double doors she waited with her arms crossed and nearly began to tap her foot in annoyance when Jim Valenti rushed into the Crashdown. "Dad!" Kyle exclaimed.

Jim hugged his son. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, we made it with no problem." Kyle told him.

Jim smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Good."

"Glad you're ok Sheriff." Liz nodded to him.

"Same here. So have you figured out what's causing all this?" Jim asked. Tess jumped in and explained what had been learned earlier.

"Right now we need to know what's causing this disappearing act." Tess told him. "Any ideas?" She asked the group.

Jim was silent for a moment. "Yea. One idea. When Kyle and I came back into town there was this green object sticking out of the UFO Center billboard on the edge of town. We thought it was a joke, but maybe it's what's causing this?"

"Ok." Liz nodded. "All of you stay here. Cole and I will check it out." She started to pull Cole into the back room but everyone shouted at her to stop.

"Wait, we have no idea if it's really the source of this event." Max said. "Besides it would take twenty minutes to get there and another twenty to get back. By then you could disappear."

Liz turned to Cole and motioned with her eyes that they were going to go outside. Cole nodded slightly understanding her barely there motions. Swinging her attention back to Max she said. "That's just a chance I'll have to take." Shrugging she and Cole hurry out to the alley through the back door with the rest of the group shouting at them to wait.

Liz grabbed Cole's hand and brought him into the shadows with her. There would be a lot of questions that she would be asked when she got back but she wanted to deal with this Skin problem quickly. Driving to the billboard was not an option if she wanted to get this done fast.

Immediately the two arrive in the shadows behind the billboard. "I forgot how weird that feels." Cole chuckled at her while rubbing his stomach.

"Don't worry," She smirked behind her at him. "I'll make you feel better later." Liz purred. "Let's get to work."

TBC


	19. Chapter 17

Note: Ok, the Roswell parts of this story have been slowing me (and I think the story) down a bit too much for my taste. So I'm kind of fast forwarding through the Roswell part, originally this chapter would have been split up into 2 chapters but it'd probably be another year before I updated so I'm speeding through what I originally planned on and made it into one chapter. So after this chapter we are back in the Charmed world. Also I am almost done with next chapter as well so that should be up a couple weeks after this one.

**Chapter 17**

Stepping away from Cole, Liz peered out from behind the billboard taking in her surroundings.

She knew, without a doubt, that the Skins were watching the billboard. It would be insanely stupid to not have a few Skins watching the device crucial to the whole finding the aliens plan.

Meanwhile, Cole, on the other side of the billboard, was doing the same. Seeing what he needed to he went back to Liz. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back letting her know it was him.

"There are two Skins on the left, they aren't facing the device. There's another in the bushes, he knows we're here."

At that very moment the one who knew they were behind the board was letting the others know, through walkie-talkies, that they were there. Liz nodded. "Spotted him too. Three more are slightly down the road and two more up on the cliff."

Cole smiled. "This should be fun." He produced an energy ball in his hand.

"It's always fun with you." Liz teased warmly. She nodded to him and stepped out from their hiding place, placing two fingers in her mouth she whistled, loudly. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Laughing merrily she jumped from her spot and landed on her feet.

Before the Skins had a chance to react Cole sent out two energy balls, one to the Skin watching the board, the other off to the left where two more sat watch.

It didn't take long; in fact it was annoyingly easy killing the Skins that watched the big green phallic energy source. Once they were dust in the wind Cole shimmered his way up to the board again and sent a huge electrical charge through his hands and into the device.

It sparked heavily for a few seconds until Cole sent one more huge blast of electric energy toward it and it exploded in a brilliant display of lights and fire. Finally it died out and slowly disintegrated till nothing was left of it.

"Very nice." Liz complimented.

Cole gave her a wide smile that made him look so handsome it got her weak in the knees. "Thanks."

She hurried up to where Cole stood and held out her hand. "Come on I'll take us back to the Crashdown, then we'll go talk to Raynor."

He took her outstretched hand. Liz brought Cole through the shadows with her and back to the Parker's restaurant. Immediately there were a lot of voices, unhappy voices, complaining about their cold food or cold coffee. Liz peeked through the diamond shaped window, everyone was back…but there was no sign of the Pod Squad or her human friends.

"They're not upstairs either." Liz told Cole, there were zero sounds coming from the Parker's apartment.

"Where would they go?" Cole questioned.

Liz shook her head thinking through the options when she suddenly realized—"They wouldn't go anywhere unless they were fleeing from the Skins." With her mind going a mile a minute she hurried over to her locker and pulled out an order pad quickly writing down a few places where they might have gone.

"You check these areas out. Start with the UFO Center, if they were running they would probably go there first. If they aren't there check these other places. I'll go to the school and a few other places."

Cole stopped her before she fled through the shadows. "You really care about them don't you?"

Liz smiled warmly. There were so many things she could say about them but with little time to spare she only nodded and said. "More than I thought I could." With that she was off and Cole shimmered away just as someone pushed through the swinging door. Thankfully they didn't see a thing.

While Cole checked the places she wrote down for him she checked out the school. There was a wave of energy that screamed out like a beacon to anyone with the ability to feel it. On a normal day that wouldn't raise any red flags, except today and for the rest of the week, the school was closed for a break.

Using the shadows she searched through the school, she didn't have to go far. In the east wing of the school Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were strapped to poles at the end of the hall, near the east entrance that lead outside. Nicholas paced in front of the Pod Squad while about seven other Skins stood guard.

The Skin that stood in front of the shadow she cloaked herself in moved aside a step, allowing her to see Maria, Kyle and Jim tired up and gagged on the other side of the hall. She seethed in anger; these nobodies dared touch her friends? That just wouldn't do.

Silently and with deadly accuracy she kicked the Skin, who still stood in front of her shadow cover, directly at the place that caused them to burst into dust.

Nicholas, who had been busy threatening and taunting the four tied to the poles, turned around as Liz stepped from the shadows. "What the hell?" He stared frozen for a moment trying to understand what he just saw. "You're not human."

Liz smiled coolly. "No, I'm mostly certainly not."

Max yelled out while struggling against his bindings. "Liz get out of here." His desperation to keep her out of harms way was clearly heard.

Nicholas flicked his hand out, showing the girl in front of him exactly what his power was capable of and how insignificant he thought her to be.

She felt a painful push in her chest, she didn't try to stay on her feet, and she could have but it would be stupid to waste the energy. She flew back and slammed into the lockers hard. A moment of silence followed the toss, then a chorus of 'Liz's'.

Liz stayed down. If she had been a normal human that blow would have seriously injured her, instead it dazed her only for a second.

"Little girls should learn not to mess with powerful beings." Nicholas, thinking she was effectively neutralized turned his back on her. After all he had six other Skins watching his back. "Do you four see what I can do?" He began taunting again. "That's not even the worst of it. Just ask your little friend Courtney—oh wait, you can't. She's dead."

While the boy was grandstanding, Liz eased her way gracefully and silently to her high-heeled feet. She brushed off her black mini-skirt and her black suit jacket. She rolled her neck side to side working out the kinks.

"Nicholas!" One of the Skins yelled in warning.

The boy quickly turned, facing Liz again. "How—"

"Thanks for that Nicky boy. My back had crick in it like you wouldn't believe. That love tap you gave fixed it."

"Kill her!" Nicholas shouted, not willing to verbally spare with her.

Liz laughed and formed two fireballs in her hands. Whipping her hands out the fire ignited their flammable bodies easily. Lucky for them their deaths were quick. If she had her way Nicholas's wouldn't be so lucky. With moves that left her friends in shock, she took out the remaining four Skins with ease and swiftness.

As she turned to face Nicholas she transformed into her demon form. Her honey colored skin became midnight black, her once subtle curves became more pronounced, her medium length brown hair grew longer and changed to the same blackness as her skin, her eyes turned an electric blue, and red and blue markings became visible.

Shocked at what stood in front of him, Nicholas threw out his hand. What had blown the girl back before, had very little effect that time. She clearly felt something but the blow was absorbed into her body.

Elizeran breathed in deeply. Nicholas's power was strong but thankfully she inherited one of her mother's best powers. Mom had been able to absorb certain powers into her body, telekinesis was one of them. It's a power that she, Elizeran, didn't use very often, last thing she wanted was for it to be documented by witches but in this case she could display it with little consequence.

Elizeran smirked. "My turn." She raised her arms, Nicholas tensed and braced himself. He expected that she would bounce his power back to him and send him flying. She had a different plan however.

The shadows answered her unspoken call as if she had never been gone. The darkness softly and silently curled their tendrils around the unsuspecting boy. Wrapping around his legs, torso, and neck they twisted around ready and waiting to obey her final request.

"Goodbye Nicholas." A moment of confusion crossed his features but it quickly transformed into fear as he was pulled back into her shadow world. The shadows would rip him apart until he became dust as they did with all who didn't belong there—or who didn't have a shadow demon as a guide.

With her work done she turned back to her human looking body. She hurried over to Maria, Kyle, and Jim releasing them from their bindings. Maria stared at her with wide, but not frightened, eyes. "Whoa, did you really do what I saw you do?"

Liz smiled at her friend. "Yes. It's one of the things I was going to tell you about after everything I needed to do was done." That wasn't nearly a good enough explanation for what Maria saw but it would have to do for now. She helped Maria up off the floor. "Are you ok?"

Maria quietly thought about it for a moment. "Yea. I think I am. It's not everyday your friend turns into—what are you?"

"A demon. Shadow demon more specifically. There's a lot more that I need to tell you and I hope you won't hate me after I tell you but it'll have to wait. Right now I have this demon related problem and time is of the essence."

"I could never hate you sweetie." Maria tried to assure her.

Liz smiled sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Before Maria could argue Michael spoke loudly from his spot, still tied to a pole. "Umm, excuse me. Can we have a heart to heart later…say after you've untied us?"

"Oh sorry." The group of four at the lockers rushed over to the other four tied up. They made quick work of the bindings.

"Will you guys be ok?" Liz took a step back from the group to stand near the shadows.

Max stepped forward to try and follow her but Liz held her hand up. No powers came out to stop him but Max got the hint that she didn't want him coming any closer. "Liz?"

"Now's not the time Max. I do have to undo some things but like I told Maria, I can't right now. But when I can I'll do it."

Isabel stared at Liz confused, as did everyone else. "You're taking on a whole new level of vague Liz. I think we deserve to know what's going on and what you're talking about." She demanded.

"And I'll tell you but not now. Listen everyone is back, Alex should still be at the Crashdown. Go there and hang out. I'll explain when I can. Be careful." With a brief wave she melted into the shadows and made her way to Cole. It was time deal with Raynor—he wouldn't be pleased with having to wait as long as they made him wait but her friends were more important than her old boss.

TBC


	20. Chapter 18

Note: Just a reminder some lines are taken directly from the Charmed episode _Exit Strategy_.

**Chapter 18**

_Halliwell Manor_

Prue and Phoebe joined Jenna and Piper in the kitchen where Jenna was making a salve for Phoebe's injury. Piper stood off to the side watching Jenna avidly.

"Check her out. Whipping it up like it's Tollhouse cookies. Maybe after she fixes Phoebe she can fix me." She smiled sadly.

Prue went up behind Piper and hugged her tightly. "Oh sweetie, you don't need fixing. You just need to practice more. It's going to take time but you'll get it."

"I wish I had as much confidence in myself as you do. It's hard to be positive when every time I raise my hands nothing freezes and something explodes." She sighed heavily and brushed a stray chuck on hair out of her face.

Phoebe sat down at one of the bar stools at the kitchen island and Jenna came up with a bowl filled with the healing salve. "This will feel a little warm." She gently spread the medicine over Phoebe's wound.

The youngest Halliwell smiled at Jenna. "Wow. It doesn't hurt at all anymore. That's amazing. How are you at mixing potions?"

"What do you need?" She put one more layer of the mixture on Phoebe's arm before putting it back down on the counter.

Prue piped up with. "We need to detox a demon. Maybe even two." She wanted to be prepared if they had to strip Elizeran of her powers as well.

"Yea, we need something called billings root but I've never been able to find it, in our cupboard or at shops." Phoebe told her.

Jenna gave her a knowing smile. "Actually you do have it. It's right here." She pulled out a jar and handed it to Phoebe.

"No that's ginger."

"That's what it's called now. In the old covens though it used to be called billings root." Immediately Jenna was enveloped into a strong hug.

"Oh thank you so much Jenna. You have healed me twice. Now we have everything to make Cole completely human." Phoebe's smile was so wide Prue was afraid it'd crack her face. "I have to get to work on making it right now."

_Underworld _

"What part of—you need to be here yesterday is difficult for you two to understand?" Raynor yelled threw a fire ball at the opposite end of the cave, near where Cole and Liz were standing. Neither one blinked at the display of anger.

"The part where we obey your every command." Liz struck a defiant stance as soon as Cole had shimmered them into the cave. "Cole and I had to talk out our plan for getting the witch that got away."

"Speaking of the witch, why did you fail? Tarkin says the Charmed Ones were there. Is that true?" Raynor didn't notice the glare Tarkin sent him for not believing his story.

"Yes, they were." Cole spoke up. "Like I told you they would be."

"We could have taken them all." Tarkin spat out.

"Oh really?" Liz sent a menacing ice cold gaze at Tarkin. "And how would we have taken them all? The amulet protected them. Not only that it seems the middle Charmed One has a new power that blows things up. So please tell me, how we could have taken them out?"

Tarkin, thankfully, remained silent, unable to come up with a valid response. Raynor on the other hand, had no such problem.

"That's why I want the amulet." Raynor shouted. "What has happened to you both? More specifically what has happened to you Belthazor? The witch's magic never would have stopped you before, what in the world has changed now?"

"You know what; let's stop the pretenses shall we?" Cole crossed his arms. He knew Liz was looking at him like he'd lost his mind but she'd be willing to back his play. "We both know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Really?"

Cole chuckled. "Yea. You don't care about the amulet. You only care about turning me against Phoebe."

Liz stopped the flinch of pain she felt deep inside from showing itself to Raynor or Tarkin. She breathed in deeply and kept saying over and over again to herself that she knew Cole loved Phoebe, that it wasn't a surprise. It didn't exactly help but it was all she could do.

"How smart, and yet foolish enough to fall in love." Raynor sneered. "Not only in love but in love with a witch."

"Loving her is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can destroy me but you can't change that." He hissed angrily at Raynor.

That time she couldn't stop the pain from becoming visible on her face. It broke her heart to hear Cole speak of his relationship with Phoebe like that. Liz could feel the sharp angry and sad shards cut her up inside. Normally her show of pain would have made Tarkin or Raynor pounce on that vulnerability but they were blissfully unaware, their attention was too focused on Cole.

Raynor took a step forward toward Cole. "After all that I've taught you and all I've given you, you're willing to give it all up for a witch? A stupid mealy mouthed witch?"

"I'm not going to kill for you, Raynor. Not anymore."

"Not even for your father's soul?" From behind his back he produced a glowing orb. Raynor cupped it in his hand allowing Cole to see it completely. When Cole stepped forward menacingly Tarkin put a knife blade to his throat.

"Settle brother."

Liz briefly shook out of her pain and charged at Tarkin, getting him and his knife away from Cole. She grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Let me go Elizeran." Tarkin snarled.

"Are you going to play nice?" She spoke softly but with an iciness that even made Cole pause.

Oh no. He forgot that Liz was there in the room and she heard what he said about Phoebe and his love for her. Cole instantly felt guilty, he hadn't meant to hurt her, he just wanted Raynor to back off.

Tarkin nodded slowly. "I'll play nice." Nodding she released him and backed off to stand next to Cole again.

"How did you get that? The Source?" Cole, turning back to the major problem at hand, demanded to know.

Raynor sent the orb that carried Cole's father's soul away and back into its secret hiding place. "I'll promise to free him if you've fulfilled your end of the bargain. You kill the witch, come back and finish your obligations, and you and your father will both be free." He promised.

Without saying a word Cole grabbed Liz and shimmered out and away from the Underworld.

Raynor smirked at Tarkin. "All that separates us from getting him back are a few drops of innocent blood, and they're about to be spilled."

TBC


End file.
